The Day Has Arrived
by Conquerer Worm
Summary: When Domon proposes to Rain,what is her response?Will a haunting memory arrise to stop the wedding?Or will their love be enough to conquer it?~A tale of romance and angst, filled with trauma and love!Does love really conquer over evil?~(No Citrus)COMPLETE
1. The Beginning At The End

Eeeep! My debut... on fan fiction.net that is. This is the first story I've ever written, so, of course I'm gunna make a couple of mistakes... but not in the Domon-Rain relationship. I am definitely not a newbie at that. So flame if you wanna, comment if ya wanna, just please, PLEASE, read and review! Disclaimer: Oh come on. I don't own anything G Gundamish. I don't own an airplane or airport. But I would love to own Domon! .;;  
  
***  
  
Her hands were shaking, or had been shaking since last night. All because of that little box... or more or less, the thing inside the box. She shook as she sipped a glass of tap water, occasionally spilling at the lack of concentration. She had finally finished with the Gundam Fight, being shut up in the Devil Gundam, everything. Well, almost everything. She still had the friends she met there. Just the other day, she saw Chibodee, who came to visit Domon for a small victory party since the defeat of the D.G.. Rain had tossed and turned in her bed all night (she was back in Neo- Japan), unable to sleep a wink. She turned on her t.v. to find that the world was back to normal again, no need to worry about any of the Mechas any longer. A tear fell down her cheek, not of sadness, but of pure joy. She was so happy to be with Domon but... he actually.. he wanted to... She walked into to her room once again, only to see that little white box on her desk she laid there a couple of hours ago.  
  
***Flashback***  
  
This was one of the first times Domon had actually been with Rain alone since the defeat of the Devil Gundam. They were alone together. Rain had just got back from a victory party that Chibodee was hosting, and saw Domon all by himself outside his father's house. He looked as if he was struggling on the inside; troubled. She walked over to see what was wrong with Domon. She laid her soft hand on his back, and he hesitated to turn around. He looked behind himself, seeing the image of his love, no longer secret, in a beautiful red dress. He was stunned for a moment, looking somewhat shy. She had concerned look on her face, and asked what was wrong.  
He managed to say, "Could you walk with me for a bit?"  
She agreed, determined to find out was wrong. They walked around the small street, talking of what they each had done at the party. Domon looked slumped over, as if he was dead tired or something. They saw a little park, and decided to stroll along in it. It was cold out that night, and Rain shivered with every sharp breeze, so Domon took off his cape and draped around her shoulders. She smiled, and felt much warmer, although the cape did not cover much. Whenever Rain glanced over at him, he would blush suddenly and look away. Every once and a while, he would begin to say something, but then suddenly stop and look away. Eventually after some prodding by Rain, Domon spat out what he was trying to say.  
"Rain, I... already told you that I loved you. But I .. I.." he studdered.  
"Yes?" Rain said, waiting for a reply.  
" I wanted to ask you something," he somewhat whispered, as if inside something was fighting him on the inside. He sat down on a nearby bench, signaling for Rain to sit down.  
"Please, just tell me Domon," Rain asked. "But that is.. if you don't want to tell me, you don't have to."  
"No! No... it's not that. It's just that I've been trying to figure out how to say this..." He paused. He blushed terribly, and searched and fiddled around in his pocket, smiling at what he had caught.  
"Rain," he said slowly, beginning to bend on one knee.  
Rain knew what was coming, and almost choked on her own breath.  
" Would you.....marry me?" He blurted, surprised at his own embaressment. He opened his once closed hand, revealing a small white box. He opened the lid slowly. Inside was the most spectacular thing Rain had ever laid eyes one. A ring, shining golden in the park's dim light, with a diamond in center, surrounded by shimmering sapphire.  
Rain sat dumbfounded. She knew the answer obviously.. she had been waiting for this moment all her life. Tears quickly streamed down her cheeks. "Yes!" She shouted softly, unable to use her lungs very well with the sudden excitement. She wrapped her arms around Domon's neck, the only man she really loved... now her fiance.  
  
They embraced quietly, the serenity flowing into them, pure bliss- crying in agonizing love.  
  
***End of Flashback***  
  
She felt like a massively heavy burden had been lifted from her shoulders. She felt completely burnt out though, without any energy at all. Maybe it was all the skipped beats of her heart. She knew she'd have to tell someone what happened... but who? She suddenly remembered all the other friends she had met... but soon realized that she was much too shy to tell a soul. But she knew that eventually everyone would find out, so why not tell everyone now? Too bashful to tell the Shuffle Alliance men, she decided it would be fine if she called their crew members instead. She wrote a quick note to Domon saying she'd be gone for a day or two and left it on the table near the door. She quickly dressed, wearing her usual pink skirt-dress, but then thought that she needed to wear something more casual. She pulled on some jean shorts, a pink tangtop, and a blue sweater. It was nice to wear such low-pressure clothes. She grabbed some white tennis shoes and headed out the door. She unlocked her garage and stepped onto her motorcycle. One more thing, she remembered. She took out her hairband and let her brown bangs bounce onto her shoulders. She was off.  
  
***At the airport***  
  
"NEXT FLIGHT TO NEO-AMERICA, BOARDING NOW!" a loud voice over the P.A. said. Rain quickly headed over to where a crowd of people were boarding a plane, dragging heavy baggage behind them. Boy, was she glad that she had no need for luggage, except for a small bag of snacks. She rushed onto the plane, hoping to get a good seat. Planes are different in the future, none the less. Each seat had a phone, T.V., as well as a small microwave for preparing food on long trips. She sat down, sighed heavily, and picked up the phone. She put the bag of snacks on the seats next to her, receiving dirty looks from passengers who had to stand up. She dialed zero, waiting for the operator to answer. She told the operator she would like to be hooked up with a phone line in Neo-America, and then dialed in Shirley's number.  
"Hello...Shirley? It's me, Rain."  
*** That's it for the first chappie! I'll start writing the second chapter when I get five reviews, and try and post it by the tenth. So how was it? Eeeep, I'm high on sugar today! Legolas: That you are. Me: God, don't start one of those "special guest routines". That would so be copying! Oh, well. See ya next time!-girl who loves Domon and Rain fluffs-Sailor Hannah-- 


	2. Screeching To A Start

Oooooh, special. You are lucky. I wasn't thinking of writing it this soon. Actually, FF.net was having problems and didn't post several of the reviews that I was sent. So yeah, I've decided to post it now. I'm so happy! *smiles*

Legolas: You're still hyper! Man, you need to be calm, like me!

Me: Why are you bothering me? By the way, do I need to pull out the tape of when you first laid eyes on Arwen, neh? We'll see who was calm!

*Legolas runs away*

Oh no, stop the guest routines!Pleeease! Okay, yeah, whatever, schtuffs. Thanks for all the reviews, they really encourage me!

Disclamer:Same as before. I don't own anything. Not even the computer I'm on right now. I don't even own the world! Heh, I still have a couple of years to do that.

***

"Rain! How have you been? I didn't see you at the party the other day!"

Well, Rain indeed saw her. There was a kareoke competition, and Shirley was the first to rush in, with a voice as clear and sharp as a jagged jewel. Shirley came in first, and great laughter arose when she forced Chibodee on the stage to sing with his drunken voice.

" Well, I indeed saw you! You did wonderful in the competition!"

"Oh, thanks a lot! So, I know you didn't call just to say hi. What's the real reason you called?"

" Alright, lets see where to start... o, yes! I'm on a flight to Neo-America right now, and I wanted to talk to you and a few other people in private... about something pretty personal..." Rain clearly stated.

" All right then! Would you like me to clear out the house of all others? Presumably the men?" Shirley snickered. ( Chibodee sometimes comes over and throws parties at her house...)

"If you could, I would love it... could you invite some of the people that we've met in Gundam Fight? Like some of our closer friends?"

"Well sure, you name 'em, I'll dial 'em."

***Shirley's House-Apartment-Thing***

All the girls were there, the list being Shirley, Cath, Bunny, Cindy, Marie Louise, and even Nastasha took time out of her schedule to hear the alleged "secret". (Note: Cecil isn't there because she never really met Rain... sorry Cecil-fans!) They all rushed to Shirley's house, arriving around 8-8:30 p.m. They each took a seat on a comfortable piece of furniture in Shirley's living room. Rain was gently coaxed to the center of the room, turning beet red at her embaressment. She fiddled with her fingers, unsure of what to say first.

"Well, spit it out!" Bunny said.

"Oh, umm, yes. Oh, where should I start? Okay, do you remember the party that Chibodee threw a couple of nights ago?"

Everyone lifted up an eyebrow, throwing her a suspitious look, and nodded.

" Afterwards, Domon... took me on a small walk around the park near our houses..."

"And?" Nastasha questioned.

" And he asked me to marry him!!" she blurted out quickly, relieved to finally get it off her chest. She sighed, wondering what their reactions would turn out to be.

First of all, to say the least, they were surprised. They hadn't expected him to ask so soon. Rain was glowing pink by now, waiting for a reply.

"That's GREAT!" Marie Louise shouted quickly, jumping up.

"Wonderful!" Shirley yelled.

"Congratulations!" Nastasha cryed.

"When's the wedding?!" Bunny exclaimed.

Rain paused, was deep in thought, and muttered, "We haven't decided yet."

Letting out loud sighs, the group sat back down. 

"You know we won't leave you alone until you have decided when to have the wedding." the group said plainly.

"Well actually, I wanted to ask you guys to help me out, ya' know, with setting up the wedding."

"Of course! I can provide the chapel!" The princess of Neo-France declared.

"We can help with picking out the dress!" Chibodee's crew inserted, not wanting to be left out.

"And I'll help organize the wedding." Nastasha added.

"Thanks so much you guys-err,girls." Rain said, giggling. Everyone begged to hear what exactly happened, and Rain eventually opened up and told the tale of how Domon had proposed.

"Finally, the knuckle head did something right!" Shirley laughed. Everyone roared with laughter and mirth, having a grand time.

***Rain's House***

"Where is she?!" Domon shouted, crumpling a note in his hand. Rain had been gone for a week now.

"Did she leave...? Does she not want to.... be with me anymore?" Domon asked himself. He tryed to brush the thought off, but it just wouldn't leave him alone. Maybe he had asked to soon... the world was so confusing. He thought about talking his father, but didn't know how to explain it. Heck, it took him his whole life to tell Rain that he loved her. Maybe he shouldn't worry, and she'd come back.

Domon sat down on Rain's cozy little couch, rubbing his head with his hands. He looked over at one of her small desks, eyeing a picture in a a small, gold picture frame. The picture captured one of the most happiest moments in his life. It was only a week ago, too. It showed a picture of himself holding Rain in his hands, and her arms swung round his neck, pecking Domon on the cheek with a small, yet unforgettable kiss. He was so deeply, madly in love with her... and he thought that she was in love with him, too. The why is she gone?

"God, I'm just over reacting," he said to himself. He slowly got to his feet, put his hands in his pockets, and walked casually to Rain's room. He looked inside, unsure of what to expect, for Domon hadn't seen Rain's room in over ten years.

"Tch," Domon thought. "It hasn't changed at all." He looked round the room, seeing its small bed, with powder blue covers, yellow window curtains, and a wooden cabinet in the corner. On the cabinet, he noticed a familiar object. It was the box he had given Rain. He smiled, and opened the lid. He was so pleased with himself, being able to confront Rain and propose. He strolled back into the living room, whistled, and sat down on a small red chair. He gently closed his eyes, breathed in the scent of the clean house, and fell asleep. He dreamt of his future life with Rain.

***On A Japanese Bus***

The group of girls giggled and laughed, telling stories that had happened during the previous year. Rain took notice of where the bus was, and told the girls to be ready to get off the bus. They stepped off on the next stop, walking a small distance to Rain's house. She told the others to lay low, just in case Domon was near. They agreed, and stepped quietly up to Rain's home. She had a window near her door, revealing a section of her living room. She gasped when she saw a head looming over her red chair, with its face toward the other side of the room. She barked at the girls to hide, or something. She didn't want anyone to know they were here just yet. She silently opened the door, peeking into her living room. She saw Domon napping on her favorite chair, in a serious position, with arms and legs crossed, and a pouting look on his face, making Rain think he was trying to guard the house while sleeping. This forced Rain to stifle a giggle, biting her lip as she begun to tip-toe across the room. Too bad for her, Domon had been trained to sleep lightly on all occasions, in case a predator or assassin was sneaking up on him. He quickly opened his eyes, looking for the source of the noise. His eyes quickly traced the source, and he loosened up. Rain noticed a pair of eyes staring up at her, and she flinched, expecting a yell or a shout. Instead, Domon stood up casually. He walked over to her, with a blank expression. He put his hands on her shoulders, startling her.

"Where were you... I thought..." Domon started. He suddenly let go of her, dropping his hands to his sides. He smirked and scoffed, and begun for the door. He was so embaressed- being caught sleeping in Rain's living room- by Rain herself. As he was walking toward the door, he stopped when a hand caught his broad shoulder. He didn't want to turn around, but now he was being forced. He cautiously spun around, seeing a terribly sad face.

"You won't even let me explain!" Rain spat out.

There was a loud rustling noise, causing the two to turn around. Domon began to walk toward the door, looking outside. He saw one of the bushes in Rain's yard moving, or at least rustling around.

"Move over- I can't see!"

"Shut up, Bunny!" a familiar voice whispered.

"Who's there?!" Domon shouted. Rain stepped out, looking ashamed of herself.

"You can come out now."

A crowd of girls came out of each of their hiding spots, with Shirley dragging out a strangled Bunny.

"All right, what in the heck is gong on?!" Domon yelled as he turned to Rain.

"You see, this is the reason I've been gone for so long- I went to Neo-America to visit Shirley and the others. I didn't mean for it to be so long… I…I'm sorry." Rain said, unsure of what the result would be. Would he ask why she decided to leave as soon as he had asked her about the marriage? Of course he would. There was no way around it. Although, the result surprised her.

"Whatever." Domon tried to play it off like he didn't care, but it was to no avail. His cheeks burned red at the thought that so many people had been watching him… he rapidly stepped down off of Rain's porch, and powerwalked to his house. With so many eyes watching him,staring at him, he knew that there was no chance of escape. He opened the door to his home, stepped inside, and locked the door. He inhaled deeply, and thanked God to be home. He went into his room, sat on his soft bed, and tried to register just everything he had just witnessed. Four words raced acrossed his mind- Gone, Rain, Confusion, People. He heard knocking on the front door, but chose to ignore it.

"Domon- I know you're in there. You don't have to answer me, I just need you to hear me out."He recognised this speech instantly. It hit him as hard as a brick- he said this exact phrase to Rain not to long ago. He shrugged his shoulders, stood, and stepped out of his room. He walked to his front door, and began to speak.

"I'll talk, but no one else can be near here- I mean no one."

"That's fine with me." Rain's voice replied. She signalled for everyone else to go back to house.

"They're gone- you can open the door now." The door was opened at an amazing speed, and a hand grabbed her and pulled her in. The same hand let go of her, closed the door, and its owner looked down at Rain, with a sad, confused look.

"I want to know everything- why you went at a time like this- what happened there- and why you took so long. I just- I need to know!" He grabbed her hands, squeezing them tightly, and gave her a stare that would make a rattlesnake wither up and die.

"Domon…" Rain slowly relpied as she stared back into his eyes. Time seemed to stop. "I… I just needed to know if… if I was ready for all of this! Marriage… yes… I never thought it would come so swiftly… I wasn't prepared. I decided I needed some reassurance. I took a trip, like I said, to Neo-America, to see Shirley, a girl who knows quite a bit about this category. She invited peope we people who we could trust with a secret- and we discussed if I was ready for this. They said…" She said as she slowly inched closer. "They said I needed to make the decision on my own- but if I were willing to, they would back me up wholeheartedly. I stayed so long because… I needed to think of how to explain everything. I also wanted to see what eveyone had been up to." Rain's hands began inching up to Domon's soft face. A tear slid down her face. "I've decided… I'm ready!" she yelled as she wrapped her fingers around his face, engaging herself in a full throttle kiss. Domon slid his hands around her waist, tilting his head slightly. He kissed her back… for the first time. He lifted one hand up to her chin, interrupting the kiss. He looked at her wet, shining, blue eyes and opened his mouth.

"I just wanted you to know, I've been ready my whole life."

***

Wow. This took me over three hours. But it was way worth it! It's much better and waaaaaay longerthen the first chapter. I hope you guys liked this chapter! Just like the first chapter, I'd like ten more reviews before posting my next chapter! I need to know of any confusion, comments, or things wrong with my story. EEE!This was soo much fun to write! I'm just glad I got Legolas is to stop bug-

Legolas:IIIIIII'M BACK!!!!!!!!!

Me: Look, over there, it's Arwen!

Legolas: Where?! *runs away*

Me:Heh, that always get's 'em! Oh well, I guess I can't escape the special guest routine. Whatever! R/R,PLEASE!!! Okay then, till the next chapter, see ya'!

--Sailor Hannah


	3. The Arrival

Okay, here's the deal. I've only UPLOADED TWO CHAPTERS!!!! I'm so annoyed at ff.net. It keeps saying that I had three chapters uploaded, even though I've only uploaded two!! I can't delete the other empty chapter because there isn't one. I'm really sorry-but I guess you'll have to just subtract one from the number of chapters. Well, I'm posting this three reviews early. Lucky you! Sorry. I'm grumpy. I don't really like this chapter, but I've already written the next chapter, and it is much more fun-filled! And drama filled to the extreme. Okay. On with the story !

***

It had been 15 minutes since Rain had kissed him. Ah, the kiss. His heart fluttered at the thought of it.

***Flashback***

"I just wanted you to know, I've been ready my whole life."

At this, Rain inhaled deeply, and ran her fingers through Domon's raven hair. She closed her eyes, and brought a hand to her head.

"I…I need to sit down." Domon let go of her, and led her to his room.

"Sit down here." He pointed to a large, brown leather seat. "I'll be back." He walked out the door, closing it on the way out. He figured she wanted some privacy. When Domon had left the room, Rain walked over to Domon's bed. She pulled off the black comforter, wrapped it around her shoulders, and trudged back to her seat. She rolled into a ball, covering her self with the blanket. Meanwhile, Domon went into his small kitchen to fetch a glass of water.

***End Flashback*

He gulped down the whole glass, relieving his parched throat. He walked back to his room. He waited a moment before turning the knob, and put his ear up to the door. He heard a loud shuffling of feet, and he decided to wait a little while longer. He knocked lightly on the door. With no response, Domon saw nothing wrong in opening the door. He smirked when he saw what lay behind his door. Rain had fallen asleep, curled up in his chair, and his bed torn apart. She must have been dead tired- Domon felt very guilty. He had yelled at her, forced her to talk, when she probably hadn't gotten any sleep for days. He picked her up softly, laid her in his bed, and smiled. She looked like a child

when she was asleep- so innocent. He brushed her bangs out of her face, blushing at how close he was without her knowing. She smelled like… vanilla. Domon wondered how he knew that. He backed away, surprised at how different he acted when he was alone with Rain… he was so much more open and kind.

"Goodnight, Rain." He cautiously left the room, sad that he needed to leave so soon. As soon as he closed the door, a voice came from his bed.

"Goodnight, Domon." Domon remembered the girls next door. He quickly got out of his house, headed next door, and knocked on the door. The door opened slowly, and a red-haired head popped out.

"What do you want?" Shirley answered.

" Well, er, I wanted to know exactly what Rain had told you…." Domon asked, ashamed.

"What, were you not able to force Rain into telling you?" Cindy spat. Marie Louise tried to shush her, but failed.

"Huh? It's not like that! She told me some of it, but I wanted to know the whole story! That's all!" Domon shot back.

"Do you not trust what Rain told you?" Cath shouted.

"Shut up!" Domon grabbed a hold of Cath's collar. He was getting furious. He had just asked a simple question. That's all!

"Stop bickering!" Everyone turned their attention over to Nastasha. "I think we need to talk, Domon Kasshu." She led him in, as well as everyone else.

"Rain came to us, when she was very unstable and confused. She told us all that you had said to her, and what she told you back. We will try to help her as much as possible. We all agree; you should get married as soon as possible." Everyone stared at Nastasha. No wonder she was a government official.

" Alright, that's all I wanted to know." Domon said calmly. "So, you really think it's a good idea?"

Everyone lightened up, and had light conversations on how they had been. Domon looked at the clock and gave himself a mental slap; it had been 40 minutes since he had left his house- and Rain might have woken up by now. He excused himself, and headed to his house.

"Just remember, we're here to help," Shirley told Domon before he left.

Domon opened the door,flinching at the loud, creaking noise it made. He headed to the room, but was surprised to see the door open, and the room it had been guarding was vacant. He rushed into all the other rooms in the house, but could not find Rain. He was beginning to become worried. He called her name, but there was no anwer. Eventually he went into the kitchen and found Rain huddled up in a chair facing a glass sliding chair. It had begun raining, with large drops pounding on the roof and sliding down the door.

"Rain?" Domon walked toward her, placing a hand on her shoulder. She didn't look up. Her hair was a mess, and she looked like a wreck, with mascara stained cheeks at the tears she had shed earlier. 

"What's the matter?"

"The rain… it hasn't rained here in months." Rain sighed. " Would you take me home?" She looked over at him.

"Well, sure, I mean, why not. But first, let's get you fixed up first." Rain blushed hard at this. She hadn't realised she looked so bad. Domon put his arm around her, helping her up. He led her to his bathroom and found a brush. He handed it to her, and closed the door. He waited for her, leaning on the wall. He quickly became bored, and began blowing the hair in front of his face. How long does it take for a woman to get ready? Eventually, Rain came out, looking like her normal, perky self. She said she was ready to go home, and Domon smirked. He wished she could stay forever- but knew she had to go home sooner or later. But then again, soon his dream would come true… and Rain would be by his side at all times. He walked Rain to her drive way, but hadn't noticed the hand he had wrapped around Rain's back. He turned a deep red and dropped his hands to his sides, muttering. She smiled at him, making his stomach flutter. She turned to him, and he turned a deep scarlet. She gave him a slight peck on the lips, and he became whoozy. She turned around and walked up her driveway, opened the door, and stopped.

"Thanks." She stepped through the door, although she did not close it. He didn't know fully what this meant… and decided to ignore it. He had gone through so much today… but she probably went through more. When should the wedding be? Who would they invite? Questions like this and more raced across his mind. He knew instantly who to ask… his father! He ran to his phone, and dialed his father's cellphone. He actually lived with Domon, but he had been gone this entire time clearing all the information of the Dark Gundam with the government. It rang three times, until eventually, an annoyed Dr. Kasshu answered the phone.

"Yes, who is it?"

"Hey Dad- its me, Domon."

"Oh, Domon, its you! Uugh, I've barely gotten any sleep at all. So, how has your week been? Hmmmmm…..?" Dr. Kasshu asked.

"Well, that's what I wanted to talk to you about. Ya see, I…Rain…erm, well,"

"Come on, you can tell your own father, can't you?"

"It's not that!" Domon told his father. "It's just…Okay, fine. I, IproposedtoRain! There, I finally said it!" Domon said in a slur, relieved.

"Okay, that's great!" His father said happily. "I'm so glad for you! Okay, wow, it seems like just couple of days ago you told her you loved her! Wait a second…you did! Are you sure you're ready?" Dr. Kasshu sounded as giddy as a child.

"Yes, we've decided we're ready. I just thought that I should tell you first. I think you should try and get here as soon as possible, we want to get married right away." Domon said excitedly.

"I agree. I'll tell them I have to go," Dr. Kasshu said pleased. "I'll catch the next flight to Neo-Japan."

***Airport***

Domon was lost in the crowd of people, pushing and shoving his way through. He was waiting for his father who should have been there by then. But then he saw the very tops of Dr. Kasshu's head, and ran over to him.

"Hey, so you finally got here," Domon said as he placed a hand on his father's back, startling him.

"Ah, so you're here Domon! Let's hurry and get home. I wanted to talk to the lucky lady!" At this Domon blushed. Everyone had been staring at him, snickering. He grabbed his father and his luggage, and dragged them to the core-lander (he drove that as a car! I wish I could have a Core Lander XD!). He sped home, passing cars rudely, arousing a couple of road rage incidents.

"Woah, slow down son!" Dr. Kasshu yelled.

Finally, Domon arrived home. Dr. Kasshu whistled. It had been years since he had seen his home- I mean, he had been chryogenicly frozen! They opened the door to their house, and walked inside. They talked of everything that went on, and Dr. Kasshu, at the very least, was incredibly proud of his shy son. 

"Well, after 21 years, you've finally grown up."

They decided to talk to Rain tomarrow morning. It was late.

***The Next Day***

There was a knock at the door. Rain got up, rubbed her eyes, and opened the door slightly. 

"Who is it? Oh, it's you Domon…and…" she squinted her eyes. "It's you, Dr. Kasshu!" she ran out and squeezed him. She turn every shade of red possible- she had ran out in front of everyone- while still in her night gown. She ran behind the door, hiding herself, feeling the most embaressed in her entire lifetime.

"Erm, uh, I'll be right back!" She slammed the door, leaving behind a bright pink Domon (who had a very large nosebleed) and a confused Doctor. Rain quickly returned, fully dressed, although still blushing a bit.

"Why, Rain! You've certainly changed from the little girl next door!" Dr. Kasshu chuckled. "You've blossomed into a beautiful young woman."

"Thanks…" Rain said, twiddling her fingers. "Domon, can I speak to you inside for a moment?" He nodded, and they went inside briefly. She asked him if he had told is father what had happened, he answered, and she stepped back outside.

"Dr. Kasshu," Rain began. "Would you like to sit down inside? We could talk and…"

"I would love to." Dr. Kasshu replied, walking up the steps, stepping through the door, and taking a seat on the couch. "Alright, tell me everything you've been up to in this last year."

After sharing a couple of stories, they decided to talk on the topic of the marriage. Now, Domon and Rain were still being quite shy about it, and needed extra prodding. They decided it best to invite the girls over soon- so they could get a date, book a chapel, etc. (Just so you know, the girls were staying at some hotels near Rain's town. So they weren't far away.)

The girls arrived soon- and each were introduced to Dr.Kasshu. They sat down, and began to speak of the date.

"I can help set up the date," Nastasha explained. "When do you guys want to get married? A month?Two? Or maybe as soon as possible…?" Nastasha teased.

"As soon as possible-or a month-or two…" Domon said. "Whatever Rain wants." Rain couldn't believe it… Domon was actually being unselfish!

"Hmmm….what do you want Domon? I really don't mind." Rain said honestly.

"Er, well, as soon as possible…" Domon said, with a concentrated look on his face. His father poked at his side teasingly. Domon blushed, and crossed his arms, and had a pouting look. He was just like a child… the way he looked, and acted… it reminded Rain of when they were young. She smiled, and nodded.

"So, how about…January the sixth? It's enough time to get ready, although only two weeks away." Nastasha told them. Everyone agreed happily.

"Great idea, Nastasha! You're so good at this!" Marie squeeled. "Okay then, next topic. What about the chapel? I can easily provide a beautiful church and wedding in the romantic Paris!" She said with her natural French accent.

"Wonderful Marie! Thank you so much! It will be so beautiful…" Rain said dreamily, squeezing her hands tightly. She sighed at the thought of it. Domon looked at her, confused. She never really acted like this… she was finally happy.

"Alright, we've got the date and the place. Now all we need is the details. Like the outfits, bridesmades (all the girls got giddy at this), best men, the food, and attendees. Who would like to be in charge of this?" Dr. Kasshu questioned.

"We would!" Shirley volunteered her group. They wrote up lists of everyone who was to come, the best men (they already figured out the bridesmaids, of course), and figured that Sai Saici could make the cake. ^.^

They were all busy with their jobs, and Domon and Rain were left to just sit on the couch. They each sat and thought of how they had gotten so lucky to be blessed with such great friends. Then they thoughtof how blessed they were to have each other. They both looked over at each other at the same time, and they smiled. Their hands slowly stated inching over to one another, and they sweetly intertwined their fingers. After a short while, Rain recalled her hand and let out a big sigh. She stood up, left the room, and headed for the kitchen. Domon lifted up one eyebrow, and smirked. He decided to leave her alone. He decided to help with each person for a little while on each of their jobs.

After each person was almost done, Rain came in with a large tray. Everyone smelled something fresh and sweet, like vanilla. Everyone rushed over to the source of the smell. The plate consisted of freshly baked cookies, as well as 9 glasses of milk. She was struggling to balance everything, and pleaded everyone to take a glass and several cookies. They were slightly afraid; from the stories they heard, Rain's food was terrible. But this surprised them; it tasted delicious. Rain wanted to show her thanks to all their hard work, she explained. Domon was impressed, to say the least. He made a joke about how he was thankful she cooks better now then she used to, because he will have to eat her cooking all the time from then on. They laughed hard at this, even Rain even burst out. Everyone relaxed, now that their jobs were done.

"Well, we'll see you girls later," Rain said as everyone walked out her door. "Oh, and you too, Dr. Kasshu," she said as he walked slowly down her steps. He decided it was best if he left Domon with Rain for a while, in private.

"Well Domon, it looks like we're finally alone, and everything is so nice and peaceful. I do hope it stays like this- always." She said, her voice full of lust and hopefulness.

"It always will be- I promise." Domon said softly, as he slipped his arms around her. He smiled, one of the most blissful things you could ever lay eyes on(I personally would melt). She breathed in deeply and grinned. She laughed. She never imagined that Domon would hold her in his arms like this… epsecially when they had been fighting.

"What are you laughing at?" Domon asked. "Or maybe, who are you laughing at?"

"I'm just thinking," Rain wheezed back. 

"Thinking of what?" Domon asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Remember," Rain started. "The times when we fought? And we said that we would never speak again? I never imagined that I would be in your arms… that I would love you…that we would even think of marriage. I just remembered how much of a fool I was. I'm sorry if I had ever hurt you…" she said quietly, and laid her head upon his chest. Her arms reached around his back, and her hands ran through his thin, black hair. Her fingers searched around his scalp, making him feel weak in the knees, and, well, basically everywhere else.

"Heh, I remember that. But I believe," Domon whispered. "You have everything turned around. I recall, I was the one who was being called the fool. And do you remember who called me that?" Domon puts his hands under Rain's arms, removing her grasp on him. She breathed in suddenly, not knowing what he was doing. "Well?"

"I…I did…?" she said.

"That's right. You did. And do you know why? Because you had every right to. I was the real fool, letting you get away from me. But know that you're here, you can teach me all about the ways of life. I don't want to be the fool any more." Domon said sadly. He began to lift her up, slowly at first, and then started raising her up faster. She gasped lightly, and Domon held her up high. He looked at her elevated face, and a tear rolled down his cheek. Her eyes shined and shimmered, and he spun around. He let her fall, but back into his arms, where she was always going to be safe. He sat down, with Rain in his lap, and he tilted his face up to the ceiling. A soft hand reached up and implanted itself on his cheek.. It turned his face downward, to look directly into the eyes of his love. Domon quickly grabbed Rain's hand, brought it down to her lap, and wrapped his hand around her neck. He bent his neck down and kissed her. Gently at first, and eventually grew more turbulent. He squeezed her, almost so much it was hard for her to breath. Domon began to stop, but Rain held him tightly, not letting go. She had wanted this to last forever… she would never let him go. Domon eventually plucked Rain off of him, after he actually told her to let go. Rain got off of Domon's lap, brushed herself off, and turned around. She looked at him, hard, as if she was trying to search his soul.

"You should go… you're father's waiting. But first, let me get that lipstick off of you're face." She said giggling. "It really doesn't match." She grabbed a tissue, walked into the kitchen, ran it under the sink, and came back. She wiped his face clean, and Domon had just a surprised look on his face. She showed him the bright pink colored tissue, and they both laughed. Domon stood, walked over to the door, and grabbed the knob. He grinned, and turned the knob. Boy, that felt good. He quietly said goodbye, and stepped out the door, closing it tightly on the way out. He is so sweet, Rain thought. If only he was like this all the time…

***Domon's House***

"So, what were you doing over there for so long…? Hmmmm?" Dr. Kasshu asked naughtily.

"I didn't do anything! All we did was talk...and…other stuff…" Domon said, beginning to mumble near the end.

"What? I can't hear you!" Dr. Kasshu drug out. "I'm just kidding, you don't have to tell me. Now, we have to go into town and pick up some things for the wedding."

"Right now? Okay, fine. Let's go." Domon was back to his old, stubborn self. Dr. Kasshu slipped on a coat (after all, it was in the middle of winter), and Domon slipped on his famous red cloak. They got into the Core Lander and headed for the big city. The first place they stopped by was the tuxedo rental store. Once inside, Domon was forced to try on many different tuxes, most ranging from black to white. Domon eventually narrowed the choice of the outfits down to two. One was powder white, with a large collar, cuffs, and looked very elegant. The second was a gorgeous black, with a white undershirt, and a tail. He decided the black fit and matched him best, and his father also agreed. The cash register rang up to $240, and Dr. Kasshu let out a large sigh as he used almost all the money left on his credit card. They packed it up very gently in the trunk. They knew that Rain was going to pick out her dress with the girls, so they had that covered. They figured that the next thing to do was pick up the ring. Now, the engagement ring was very pricey itself, and now they had to find an even better ring.

"How about this one? It looks nice." The doctor asked his son. He pointed to a beautiful gold ring.

"Erm, no, I kinda wanted to make it look better then the engagement ring…" Domon said.

"Domon, just how nice was that ring?" Dr. asked. Domon's hand warried over to the extra expensive rings, and pointed to a ring with saphires and a large diamond in the center. Dr. Kasshu's jaw dropped when he saw it.

"That one!? But… that one costs $2000!!!!" Dr. exclaimed. Domon chuckled and out his hand behind his head.

"Well, I'm new at this romance stuff," Domon said shyly. "I didn't know which one to get, and I was excited, and, yeah." Domon was really embaressed by now. He hadn't even picked out the right ring.

"Well, we certainly are in a pickle. Oh well, with the money we've gotten for winning the Gundam Fight from the governmment, and it shouldn't be to hard to buy a nice ring." They overlooked some of the more expensive rings, and came across several gorgeous ones. Each cost around $4000. They eventually narrowed the choices down, and chose a ring with a formation of saphires, rubies, and a huge, beautifully cut diamond in center. The actual ring was of pure gold. It rang up to be $4599.

"God, this is so much money! I never knew rings could get this expensive! Are you sure you have enough?!" Domon exclaimed to his dad.

"I'll just charge it on Karato's bank account." Dr. flashed a smile. They both laughed at the thought of Karato's face when he recieves his bill. They slipped it under the tux in the trunk, so that no one could see it (especially Rain) when they arrived home. They sneaked up to the house, and slipped inside. Too bad, Rain had been looking out her window right then. She giggled when Domon almost tripped over an unseen stone in the path because he had so many packages; couldn't even see his own feet. Instead of bothering him then, she decided to make plans to go out with the girls. She called them up, and they all agreed to go to the mall.

She then wondered what she would do during the next week… maybe she could invite Domon to a dinner-date. There was that new classy restraunt in town… but how would she get him, Mr. Arrogant, to sit down and eat at such a classy restraunt, let alone get him out of those ratty, dirty clothes? Oh,well. Another plan down the drain. She remembered a time she had the perfect chance to go on a small date during the Gundam Fight Finals. It was when she and Domon was on a small boat traveling to the city. But, of course, someone had to come and disturb her plans before she even got to ask Domon. Chibodee, of all people, had to barge in, asking her out on a date- although it wasn't his fault-he didn't know that Rain was going to ask Domon on a date. Or maybe instead of a fancy restraunt, maybe she could just make dinner here at home… if she knew how. Her mom had never been around to teach her how to cook anything, not even noodles. The truth is, she had bought the cookies she shared earlier, and had heated them up. She really couldn't cook at all. She wondered if she should tell Domon…nah, he could just wait to find out. She smiled. This is great…if word got out that she couldn't cook, there was no way she would be known as a real wife.(Sometimes in Japan, you have to be able to cook to be considered a real wife.) Shoot. That's great. She blew up her bangs. It was getting late. She decided to go to bed.

***

Yay! This chapter was an amazing SEVEN pages long. Twice as long as the other chapters!!!!Eee! Okay, this chapter was boring and not too much fun- but don't worry! Iv'e already written the next chapter- it's funny and filled with excitement and also some major sadness- oooh! It's just so cool! *makes cool pose*

Legolas: Even I have to agree; her chapter is much better then these other snores!

Me: Hey! I never said that they were snores! Oh well. Okay then, I'll upload the next chapter on the 5 review! I'm feeling nice today- hehe. Also because I've already written it! . 

Okay, until the next chapter, see ya'! 

--Sailor Hannah


	4. The Cold Date and Hardships Pursue

Ooooh! Thanks so much for all the helpful reviews! I'll even to personal thanks to everyone who reviewed! (As in, whoever reviewed any chapter)

Severyn: Why thank you! I'm glad you feel that way. Thanks again for the support and being the first person to review! (On almost every chapter too!)

Anthony:Thanks Anthony, I'm trying to keep the story flowing. ^.^ 

Ender: Yeah, I've been searching for a marriage fic but it was to no avail. Thanks!

LilEvil: Yes, of course I'm gunna continue! This is just to much fun to stop! :D Thanks!

Yogi Mutoh: Yeah, FF.net didn't post a couple of the reviews, but I got em' and they count! It's really nice that you still posted, the same with LilEvil and Ender. Thanks!

Nikki: Yes, Legolas!*melts* Thanks, I'm glad you like it!

MegaManX2002: 0.0 That's a long review.... how long did you take writing it!? But thanks for it, by the way!

LilWashu: Thanks! *blushes* Nice encouragement!

Filia101: I'm trying not to misspell stuff.... thanks, and also check the top of chapter three to know why it says there is an empty chapter!

Shadow tigress: I like your name! *smiles* And I will definately write more! Thanks! :D

fly-away-forever: Yeah, it isn't really like her, but I...couldn't think of anything else! I'm sorry! Ack, this story is kinda OOC, but I hope I didn't make it to OOC..... Thanks!

ZimFan9: Brandon, I had no Idea you hated drama! And you liked this!? *shudders* I worry for you! Just kidding. :P

Lan: Why thank you Kaycee, I appreciate that.

RedLion: Wow. Thank you so much for the "constructive criticism"!!!! It really helps me to know that someone is being completely honest with how they feel about this story. It means a lot to me, but I think I'm gunna leave it as it is for right now, because I can't think of anything else... Thanks again!

GGundamGurl: Yeah, I like cuteness in fluffs and romances. (It wouldn't be a fluff with out it, would it?) Thanks a lot!

Admiral R.T.: Thanks so much! And don't worry, it didn't take me taht long to upload this, ne?

Okay, I just wrote a pageful of thankyous, and I bet most of you just scrolled down. Oh well. Another big thanks to everyone who reviewed. THANKS! Okay, this is fo shizzle (tehe)my favorite chapter, so read on!

***That Friday***

Rain was dressed in a white, slimming, knee-high dress, high heels, and a pearl necklace. She was tapping her toes, waiting for Domon to get over to her house. He was late, like normal. She didn't have to put up with this. Maybe he was too chicken to come. She sat down on the bench on her porch for another fifteen minutes before she went inside. It was getting cold. She looked at the clock, and that put her in a huff. It was 9 o'clock, and Domon was supposed to be here by 8. She thought he could use a good smack by now. But what Rain didn't know, Domon was in a frenzy looking for what to wear, where he could get some flowers and chocolate, and almost anything else you can think of. He ended up wearing a black, long sleeved shirt, as well as some clean black jeans. That was his nicest outfit-besides his tux, which his father instructed him not to wear until the wedding next weekend. He really needed flowers, he thought. And chocolate. Gosh, he never knew all of this dating stuff was so complicated. (Tee-hee!*Pokes Domon.*) He looked at the clock and almost screamed. He was already an hour late. Rain must be angry- no, furious with him. And he knew how scary Rain could get when she was mad! He decided it would be best to get everything later. He needed to drive Rain to the restraunt immedietly. He grabbed the keys to the Core Lander, rushed outside, and much to his dismay, Rain wasn't outside. Great, now Rain had given up on him. He was in deep trouble! He ran next door, tryed to open the door, but it was locked. He rang several times, knocked on the door, and tryed yelling out to her. It was no use. He hopped the fence to get to her backyard, and smiled when he saw that her back door was unlocked. He slowly opened the door, popped his head inside, and recieved a sharp blow to the head. He yelped, rubbed his head, and looked up. Rain was standing there, with her fists curled up, and looked as if she was about to explode.

"How could you do this, Domon Kasshu!? Keep me waiting?!" Rain screamed. She was absoloutly furious. "What were you thinking? That I'd just…I'd just… ugh! I'm so… irritated! God!" Rain yelled. Domon scrunched his face at every word. She had never scolded him this much… she had never been this angry.

"I'm sorry!! I was just late in getting ready! That's all! Just calm down!" Domon yelled back at her, trying to calm her down. She looked at him sadly, and she just wanted to break down and cry. But she wasn't weak. She would never show him that she was weak.She grabbed his arm, dragged him out to the front of the house, and huffed. She crossed her arms, looking at the frightened Domon.

"Let's go, before it gets any later." Rain said, tilting her head up to the sky, closing her eyes arrogantly. Domon sighed. At least she wasn't screaming anymore. He led her to the Lander, jumped in, and grabbed her. She yelped out of surprise, and snuggled into her seat. She didn't have time to buckle; Domon began speeding at a very high velocity. She tried to yell at Domon to slow down, but Domon couldn't hear her. They quickly arrived at the restraunt. He jumped out, pulled Rain out, and began to speak.

"This is the place, right?" Domon asked as he pointed to the restraunt. Rain nodded, still in an angry mood. Domon quickly studied her. This was the first time Domon noticed what she was wearing; he almost began to have a nosebleed- but Rain quickly interrupted.

"What are you looking at?" Rain said, obviously noticing that Domon had been staring at her. She walked inside the restraunt haughtily. Domon slowly trailed behind her. When they eventually arrived at a table, Rain did not speak a word. She hid behind her menu, looking at all of the lists of food. She had actually already chosen, but she just didn't want to directly look at Domon. After about 10 minutes, a waiter arrived.

"My name's Tracey, and I'll be your waiter tonight. Have you two decided what you'll be having?" the waitress said perkily. (Is that a real word?) 

"Uh, I'll have the… ribs and… a side of rice, please. Oh yes, and I'll have the Red Wine as well." Domon aswered.

"And what will you have Missy? May I suggest our special tonight-Halibut and a side of rice? Halibut is a very rare fish in this area." Tracey suggested politely.

"Sure. And can I have some Red Wine as well?" Rain said, not putting down her menu. The waitress nodded, smiled, and grabbed the menu. Rain had a surprised look on her face; she hoped that she could keep the menu with her. She put her head down, her eyes straying all over the table. Their table was in the center of the room, an expensive seat. The table was round and had a beautiful white tablecloth. There were two lit candles in the center next to a bread basket. She put her hands on her chin, wondering why she had been so angry. He tried to explain, but she wouldn't let him. She felt guilty… here she is, ignoring him, while he had tried so hard to please her. She slowly looked up into Domon's face. His eyes had trailed off to another couple's table. They had been calling each other pet names, giving each other pecks on the lips, and other romantic-gushy things. He frowned; was there something wrong with Rain and him? Why didn't they do that? His hand ran through his hair, and he leaned back. Rain felt even worse. She began twirling her finger in her main brown bang. She began to speak.

"I didn't know you liked wine." Rain said, with a slight sarcasm. At least she said something.

"As a matter of fact, I do." He said with a smile. At least she opened up to him a bit more. "Just to let you know, I'm glad you're talking to me again."

"Well, I can't be quiet forever. After all, I am getting married to someone next week." She said. They both laughed, and hard. Other couples gave them evil looks, but they just kept on laughing. Eventually, they stopped, and smiled. After having a light conversation, Rain apologized for being so angry earlier.

"It's just that I had been waiting for this night for a long time. I wanted everything to go perfectly… but when you hadn't arrived, I thought that everything was going to fall apart. But it looks like everything is okay, and now we are back to talking in complete sentences." Rain laughed again, but was interrupted when Tracey came back with two very large plates of food. She inhaled deeply at the smell, and Domon almost began to slobber. Rain thanked their waitress, and Domon started messily engulfing his food. She guessed that Master Asia never taught Domon table manners- she then remembered that they didn't have tables! She giggled as Domon hastily slurped down the rice. He looked up, and Rain would never forget the face Domon had made- he had bbq sauce all over his face, rice scattered all over, and a sloppy smile. He had raised his eyebrows and Rain signalled for him to wipe of his messy face. They broke out, once again, in a chain of laughter. But before Rain could take a bite of her fish, the owner of the restraunt kicked them out for "disturbing the peace". They laughed and giggled all the way out, and everyone at the restraunt all let out a loud sigh of relief.

"Now what will we do? I didn't even get a bite to eat!" Rain giggled.

"Oh, I think I have an idea." Domon said, grabbing Rain's hand and leading her to the Lander. He quickly jumped in, squeezed Rain in the back seat, and sped off. He drove for quite a while, 15 minutes, at the least.

"Where are you taking us?" Rain asked him. He grinned, and laughed on the inside. He suddenly came to a complete stop.

"We're here," Domon said. "But you have to close your eyes until I tell you to open them." She closed her eyes, and Domon led her to a door. He opened it, and a wave of smell hit Rain quickly. It smelled of grease- mouth watering, to say the least. "Okay… open your eyes!" Rain laughed so hard, tears sprawled out of her eyes. Domon either thought this was a joke or needed serious romantic help. It was a fast food restraunt- one right down the street from their homes.

"Domon Kasshu, you certainly are crazy!" Rain said as Domon laced his arm into her own.

"May I take you to your seat?" Domon said as he pulled out a chair. They both laughed, and Rain took a seat. " What do you want to have?" Domon asked her. He pointed to the menu on the wall.

"Is there anything else other then hamburgers?" Rain said sarcasticly. "I guess I'll have two hamburgers- I'm on a diet." They laughed, and here, no one really cared. Domon went up to the front and orded 5 hamburgers (he's a growing boy!) 2 orders of french fries, and two vanilla shakes (after all, Rain was on a diet!) and sat back down. Eventually, they got their food, and talked of old memories they shared together. As they sipped their milkshakes, they noticed what time it was- 10:30. Boy, the time sure had passed. When they finished, Domon walked her to the store next door. It was an ice cream parlor. Domon got Rocky Road ice cream, and Rain ordered an ice cream sundae- she was fed up with her diet. That is, until Domon told her she was skinny enough- which earned him a big smack across the face. As they finished up, Domon told her they had one more stop until they went home. Rain wondered where Domon was taking her now. She rolled her eyes. Another ride with the romantically challenged. They rode in the Lander for even longer now, at least for 45 minutes, and way out of town. Actually, it looked like they were driving up a mountain side.

"Where are we going?" Rain asked, puzzled.

"You'll see soon enough." Domon eventually stopped on top of the mountain they had been driving up. Rain gasped. They had gone here before… she recognized it. "Do you remember this place? We used to hike up here all the time. Are you surprised I remember? This is one of the only things I can recall from our childhood. I thought you would like it." He draped his hand around her shoulder. She smiled, and they told each other about memories on this mountain. They sat down in the grass, and laid their heads down. They both breathed in the clear mountain air. Domon's body turned over to Rain's, and his finger played in the long blades of grass.

"I just wanted you to know, you look beautiful tonight." Rain turned over to Domon.

"And you look very handsome." Her hand reached over and played with his bang, and she giggled. She laid back down, and looked at the stars. She folded her arms behind her head, and inhaled deeply again. Rain suddenly went into an attack of coughing, and her hand reached for her neck. Domon sat up and tried to help her, but Rain just pretended nothing had happened. But Domon was determined to find out what was wrong. They relaxed. They sat there like this for another hour or so like this, until the moon began to set and the sun began to rise. Rain eventually fell asleep, and Domon decided it best for her to be home, where it was warm. He picked her up, and instead of hastily taking her back, he held her for a while. She was very warm against his cold arms… he stood, basking in the warm sunlight, his flesh tingling. He took her back to the Lander, and instead of putting her in the back seat, he put her up front with him. He sped home, and on the way, he tried to think up excuses to why he was getting home so late. Rain gently awoke as she was picked up.

"Wha-What happened?" Rain mumbled. She slowly opened her eyes. She murmered something about being tired. Domon chuckled and brought her inside her house. He made his way to Rain's room and laid her down on her bed. He covered her up and went back to his house. Dr. Kasshu was upstairs working on his computer, and quickly turned his head when he heard Domon creaking up the stairs.

"So, what were you up to last night?" Dr. Kasshu raised an eyebrow. " See anything interesting?"

"No! You know I wouldn't do that!" Domon shouted at his father.

"I'm just kidding!" The doctor said defensivly as he rubbed the back of his head. "So, where did you go to eat at? Wait a second…" Dr. Kasshu said. His computer started beeping. "You can hold that thought. I have to finish something important." He started typing wildly, and Domon walked back to his room. This was going to be a good week, he thought.

And it was. Domon and Rain went on several more small dates to small places. But every night, Rain seemed to get sicker and sicker. Having loud coughing fits, Domon grew worried. But she played it off as a small cough as to not worry him. Eventually, Friday night came, the night before the wedding. Domon personally invited all of the shuffles over for a bachelor party. They each congratulated Domon full heartedly, and were each exceedingly happy for him. Each laughed and drank(except for Sai,of course!), but not too much so they wouldn't get a hangover. But Chibodee didn't exactly follow this advice, and they all had to drag him to his bed ( Domon has a large house; he had four extra rooms for guests. Convienient!). Argo had a secret of his own- he was going to propose to Nastasha soon. They all had an overall great time, from what Rain cold hear from next door. Rain herself had the girls and a few others over, but none of them got drunk, thankfully! (=P) When everyone went to bed, each caught a good night sleep, except for the bride to be- who didn't get a wink because of continuous coughing.Eventually, for what seemed for like an eternity, Saturday, the day of the wedding, came. They all awoke early in the morning and took a very fast jet to Neo-France, and arrived at the chapel. The chapel had large dressing rooms, and every person helped with the preperations. People were already beginning to arrive, so they could get good seats. Domon got dressed into his lovely tuxedo, and George gave him a beautiful rose for his chest pocket. They all smiled and said that he picked well. 

Meanwhile, Rain was having much assistance into getting into her outfit. Her dress was a beautiful powder white, with long sleeves, a slightly low cut body, and had a beautiful sash around her waist. It went to the shape her curves, and the skirt flowed long onto the floor. She had a goreous veil wrapped around her head, with flowers inserted in the headband. She looked like an angel. She began coughing harshly, sometimes unable to breath. They all told her to calm down, and she should be fine. They decided it best to leave her alone for a while. Rain looked in the mirror, and she didn't see herself. She felt so different then normal. She hacked a bit more. She decided to drop in on Domon, to give him a bit of a surprise. But what she didn't know, he was sneaking up on her.

"Hey! What if I wasn't done getting ready, you per-" Rain said, but she was interrupted by a series of coughing. Domon knew now, more then ever, something was wrong. He padded her back, and she coughed so much, she was unable to breath. Her hands grabbed her neck. Her knees buckled. As she fell, Domon tried to catch her, but she slipped out of his hands quickly. Her eyes were sprawling tears from lack of air.

"Rain, Rain! Breath! It's going to be fine!" Domon screamed at her. She tried to gasp for air, but failed. Slobber began running down the sides of her mouth- but it wasn't a normal color. It was a flashing silver. Domon was horrified, and screamed for his father or anyone to come and help. Her hands realesed her neck, only to fall to her stomach. She began to open her mouth, and she began to spew a silver fluid.

"Oh my God," Domon whispered to himself. This couldn't be happening. This shouldn't be happening- not on the most important day of his life. As the liquid splashed onto the floor, it quickly hardened, crystallizing anything it had touched. What was happening?

"I'm here," a voice said, gasping for air. It was Dr. Kasshu. "Oh God," he whispered as he rushed over to Rain. She had fainted for lack of oxygen, and the trails of the slobber on her mouth had hardened. He quickly examined her, and yelled for someone to call 9-1-1. He looked at the floor, and was shocked to see that the silver fluid was spreading slowly. "Could this be…DG cells?" The doctor asked himself outloud, much to the horror of Domon. Domon looked at Rain's face, and noticed that the hard silver stuff was spreading over her face, and made her have a look that Domon remembered. These were DG cells. They had to be. It was just like when she was trapped inside that horrible Devil Gundam. But he had never experienced what it was like to see how it happened. Everyone suddenly rushed in, and each screamed when they had seen what had happened- even Argo. Shirley quickly dialed 9-1-1, but was highly distressed when she remembered that she didn't speak French. She rapidly handed the phone to Marie, whom told the operator to get an ambulence over here, and fast.

"What in the heck happened?!" Chibodee yelled.

"No time to explain." Dr. Kasshu told them. "Rain needs help, and now." He looked to Domon with a sad look. "I'm sorry that all this is happening." He told Domon to pick Rain up carefully; her body should be extremely sensitive with the DG cells forming. He slowly lifted her, and she began to whimper. Domon frowned and tried to pick her up as gently as possible. Her face twitched, and Domon's hand felt her now smooth, and now almost completely silver, face. It was so cold, lifeless. This wasn't the Rain he was going to marry. A tear slid down his cheek, and his teeth gritted. This wasn't supposed to happen!

"What are we going to do? How did this even happen?! I thought we got rid of all traces of the Devil Gundam!" Domon screamed to his dad.

"My theory is," Dr. Kasshu replied. "That Rain still had DG cells inside of her. You got rid of the cells that were on the outside… but not fully on the inside. Now they are trying to escape and get on the outside again. But… I haven't fully figured out what to do." The doctor explained. Some of the girls softly began to cry, and everyone was worried. In about ten minutes, the ambulance arrived. They had never seen anything like it, and frankly didn't know what to do about it.

"Take me with you. I have an idea what to do. But first, get her on oxygen. She's having a lot of trouble breathing." Dr. Kasshu said as they were putting her on the strecther(?). 

"I… I'm coming too!" Domon yelled hopefully. Dr. Kasshu hesitantly persuaded the emergency team to allow him on board, and he hopped on. The ambulence sped off, leaving everyone else dumfounded.

***On the Ambulence***

They quickly got Rain off of the stretcher, and the team hooked the oxygen up to Rain's throat. Domon sat back in terror as they shoved tubes down her throat. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as they put her to sleep. They tore open her wedding dress, not taking any care of how expensive it was. Domon cupped his hands over his eyes. He couldn't watch anymore. He began to break down- but stopped himself. He should be by Rain's side right now. He crawled over to her side, careful not to get in the team's way. She was naked; and the DG cells were rapidly crawlng down her body. He inhaled deeply, no need to get flustered. But he couldn't help it- seeing Rain so helpless, and he couldn't help her at all- he huffed loudly. He looked at her; she didn't look like she was breathing. He looked over to his father, who was busy speaking to the team. He gently shook her gently, and she yelped in pain. So she was awake… she must have been in so much pain. He put a hand on her cold lifeless face, and whispered for her to hold on. She slowly tried to turn her body, but Domon held her back.

"You need all your energy. Just a little longer." The DG cells were already pasts her chest and were not shoing signs of slowing down. He put a hand on her stomach, and felt her warm flesh. He sighed. She was so warm… and soft… his calloused hands rubbed her smooth belly. He looked at her face, which had actually managed a smile. 

*No matter how rough the hands, the love is soft that is channeled through them.*

OOOOOOOOH! SPECIAL!!!!!I WROTE A LOT, AS WELL AS A COOL- PHRASE THINGY!Okay, I'll calm down. This chapter was originally 13 pages long, but I cut into 2 chapters, thank God! =P Woooo. Well, a heck of a lot happened. Yeah. CLIFFHANGER! HAHA! I just love doing that to people! :D Weeeeell, I'll continue after a couple reviews. I won't make you do ten like normal. Eee! I'm so nice!

Legolas: No your not. You shoot Allenby in fan fictions that you read, you attack D+A authors with bloody forks, and you keep bashers handy wherever you go!

Me: Err… uhh… it's…*runs*

Legolas: I won! HAHA!I WON! *cackles and scary music plays* I guess this is all… well… err… bye! *runs away* Okay then… until next chapter….

--Sailor Hannah


	5. The DG Spell Is Broken

*Eyes bug out* Woah. 5 reviews already? In one day! That's A LOT!! Just becuz u guys replied so quickly, I'll be nice and post the next chappie! I also don't ant you to to wait to long! *rolls eyes* Okay, yay, this is a pretty good chapter. I hope you like it! *smiles* Onto the story!

***

"We're here," Dr. Kasshu said as the emergency team pushed Domon out of the way and got Rain on another strecher. The cells were already past her mid-section. The team rushed her to the emergency room, where all the doctors were puzzled. They had never seen this before. 

"Errr… what are we supposed to do?" one of the doctors asked, quite confused at the lady with silver growing on her.

"Well…" Dr. Kasshu began explaining that he needed to find the antidote to the DG cells- which was all the way back in Neo-Japan. 

"How are we gunna get that?! Isn't there any other thing we can use? And by the way, WHAT THE HECK ARE DG CELLS?!" the main doctor questioned. Dr. Kasshu sighed and explained that he had no time to explain- but the DG cells were bad news. He said that he could probably make the antidote, but it would probably take too long. The doctors told him to hurry up and make it- otherwise, they would have to let Rain suffer and she might end up dying. Dr. Kasshu hastily told them to get certain ingredients of which Domon had never even heard of. And by the way, Domon wasn't doing too good. He had forced his way into the room, against all of the nurses(as in there was more then one) demands. He tried to get over to Rain's side, where he promised her that he'd always be, but the doctors wouldn't allow him, even though Domon was screeching at the top of his lungs.(Poor doctors!) He was told to calm down, but he was furious. Why couldn't he just be next to Rain? He saw Rain's body flash in the bright lights of the room, and it wouldn't let his attention be distracted. The cells had rapidly gone down her torso, until Domon couldn't watch anymore. He just couldn't handle the emotional stress. His head fell into his hands, and he dropped to the nearest chair. Maybe… he shoudn't be in here. His father was right- he might not feel right with Rain in this condition. Maybe… he should leave. He began to stand, but something held him down. He might be able to help here somehow.

"Domon, I need some help over here." He knew he could help. Domon stood and walked to his father,who was the one who called him over. "Domon, stir this. I need to do something." Dr. Kasshu said as he walked over to Rain's still body. He had a needle in his hand; and Domon bit his lip. He couldn't watch; but he did. His father's hand reached down the the flesh that was still apparent, and stuck the needle down into her skin- and deep. Rain's metallic face looked distressed, and a small yelp escaped. Her feet, which were still untouched, curled up. The needle drank up Rain's blood, and Dr. Kasshu pulled out the prick . Drops of blood ran out of the spot where the needle had been injected. Domon winced and turned around. He began stirring up the concauction that his father had handed him. His father placed a hand on his shoulder, and he turned around. Dr. Kasshu nabbed the antidote and stuck his needle into it- and the needle still contained the blood. He squirted the blood into the substance, which he stirred slowly. The liquid quickley turned a deep red, which made Domon very sick. He covered his mouth and headed back to his seat. A tear streamed down his face. He sat there, hand over mouth, in the most horrible condition in his life. His vacant hand tightened into a fist. He had never been this angry before. When he was finally going to be happy, he had to be alone… whoever controls fate must hate him, or have an unhealthy taste of irony. He wished that Rain had never even met him, got into this mess. He'd rather be alone then know that he was the cause of Rain's torture. Domon noticed his father walking over to Rain.

"Rain? If you can hear me, open your mouth." Rain's face strained, and she barely opened her mouth. Dr.Kasshu frowned, and reached for her mouth. He winced slightly as he forced her mouth open. A gasp escaped, for the slightest movement hurt her gravely. She had already opened her mouth as much as possible. "Rain, please try to swallow this." He cradled her head, and poured the blood red antidote into her mouth slowly. At first she rejected it; it came back up quickly. "This will help terminate the cells. But you need to drink it first. Then you need to finish them off yourself, with the strength of your will." Rain slowly nodded and gulped down the medicene. Tears streaked down her face, the drink was horrible. It worked; the cells stopped spreading, and the remainder of them became lighter. But they were still there. Rain could move more then she could earlier, and she could barely open her eyes. She turned onto her side (against Dr.Kasshu's advice) and her eyelids opened. Her blue eyes searched the room, intent on finding something. They opened wider, and she reluctantly reached out a hand. Dr.Kasshu noticed this and smiled. He looked at where her eyes were staring, and it led to a broken Domon. He frowned deeply at the terrible state his son was in. He walked over to him.

"Someone wants to see you." He said, startling his son. Domon looked up, confused. His father pointed to the operating table. Domon eyes widened, and he stood up. He scooted over to the table. Rain had her hands stretched out, like an infant reaching for their toy. Her eyelids drooped. Domon put a hand on her cheek. A tear dripped on to Rain's metallic face. Suddenly, like magic, the place were the drop had fallen turned slowly into flesh. He felt it, unbelieving that that had happened.

"Dad, look at this!" Dr. Kasshu shuffled over. The doctor gasped, and the others rushed over to see what had happened. After all their work, a little tear solved the problem. They rushed over to a sink and filled a pail with water. They ran over to Rain and poured the water on her. She inhaled deeply(the water was freezing) and nothing happened. They all sighed, and Dr.Kasshu began to speak.

"You idiots! That won't help anything. What we need…" he looked over at Domon. "Is true love." Domon blushed, and looked down at Rain, who was shivering. He wanted to hold her in his arms, but there was so many people around…but when he turned around, no one was there. Not even his father. He began to wonder where they had gone, but soon forgot about it and turned his attention to Rain. She was still shivering, but a smile crossed her face. He moved closer to her, and slipped his arms around her metallic waist. Everywhere he touched, it began to become fleshy. His hand reached up and cradled her head, and he crushed her into his chest. The DG cells were disappearing rapidly. All that was left was on her face. He looked into her eyes, with them staring right back at him. They kissed, deeply and passionatly, until the color had flushed back into Rain's face, and all traces of the DG were gone. It wasn't long until Rain noticed that she wasn't clothed, and she curled into a ball, her face even brighter then when she had walked outside in her evening gown. Domon laughed and stood, closed his eyes and walked over to a pile of blankets.(Talk about convienient!) He nabbed one and (with his eyes still closed) threw it to Rain. She tucked it around her, and she whispered something quietly.

"You can come out now, Dr.Kasshu." A surprised Dr.Kasshu came out from behind support beam he had hidden behind. His cheeks were flushed; he had hoped that they wouldn't notice that he had been watching them. Domon was also surprised; he hadn't known that his father was spying. 

"Father! How could you spy on your own son?!" Domon said surprised. The doctor rubbed the back of his head. "Oh well. We should definitely call the Shuffles and girls." They all agreed, but Domon insisted that Rain get some rest. "It will do you good. And I wan't hear anything about it." Rain protested, and said she was fine, but Domon insisted that he wouldn't leave until she would get some sleep. She eventually agreed and Domon went into the guest room. The nurses entered the emergency room, and came back out with a hospital-dressed Rain. They led her to a small room with a small bed and let her rest. Domon called Chibodee's cell phone, who was answered by an extremely excited and frustrated Neo-American. Domon explained what had happened, and everyone was relieved. They rushed over as quickly as possible. Everyone wanted to see Rain, but were slightly dissapointed to hear she was asleep.

"Oh man, I just can't believe all this happenened!" Sai said excitedly.

"Yes, it is quite a mystery," the french night said, puzzled.

"Maybe I should explain," The doctor said. He explained that DG cells still had existed inside of Rain's body, because Domon had destroyed most of the cells on the outside. For these last couple of weeks, the remaining cells regrouped and multiplied. Everyone was scratching their heads, but left the subject alone. Eventually, Domon stood and walked over to Rain's room. He knocked lightly, and opened the door ajar.

"Rain? Rain? Are you awake?" He tip-toed in. He walked over to the bed to see a mass sheets and blankets covering a small body. He walked over to the side of the bed and looked at the rolled up body. He lightly shook her, but she was in a deep sleep. He smirked- she must be exhausted. He sat in the chair that was placed next to the bed, and as uncomfortable as it was, stayed there. He sat sat for what seemed an eternity, which was actually two hours. Rain remained still, and Domon soon nodded off.

There was a movement in the bed. Rain opened her eyes slowly, seeing nothing but darkness. She sat up, and looked around the pitch-dark room. Her eyes locked on to their target. She threw off her covers and slowly stood. She moved over to Domon whom was napping. She had never been this close to him while he was asleep. He looked like a child, so sweet, unlike his normal, rough-and-tough self. Her hand reached out against her will, and touched his cheek. Her fingers ran under his chin, and she lifted it up. Her heart trembled. Her face slowly inched forward, and she wondered why he wasn't waking up. He was such a light sleeper… she remembered when she had barely stepped an inch into her home and he woke up. Her lips brushed against his, and her heart skipped. He didn't even know she was doing this… she went into a slightly deeper kiss, and she put a finger through his hair. What Rain didn't know, was that Domon was quite awake, and quite aware of the situation. He was restraing himself from lashing out and holding her in his arms. But when Rain began to kiss more harshly, Domon couldn't help it. He grabbed her waist and pulled her close. She gasped and blushed. He had been awake this whole time! He kissed her back, and they sat there like this for at least ten minutes. They would have continued, but a knock on the door interrupted them. They both stood, brushed themselves off, and Rain got back ito the bed. Domon walked to the door, and wasn't surprised when he saw his father.

"She just woke up," Domon explained to the doctor.

"I'm glad to see how dedicated you are to Rain. You've been in there for hours." His father answered thoughtfully. Domon smiled, and let him in. Rain smiled and sat up, and she said she felt great. Dr.Kasshu was very thankful, and told the nurses to have her dressed when she was ready. Rain nodded that she was well ready, and Dr.Kasshu and Domon left the room. Rain soon came out of the room fully dressed, with a smile slapped on her face. She crept slowly to the guest hall, where all her friends were sitting. She popped her head out from behind the wall, which caught the attention of a weary American Gundam Fighter who was facing that direction.

"Rain! How are you doing?! We've been waiting quite a while!" Chibodee asked eagerly, catching the attention of the group.

"I'm fine, and thanks for all of you're support, you guys." Rain said, happy to have such good friends. Everyone ran over to greet her, and some of the girls were in tears of joy. "It's fine you guys. I'm alright now." Rain explained to the teary girls. They (as in the girls) squeezed Rain in a huge hug that left Rain gasping for air. "I'm so glad I have such caring friends." she laughed. They all smiled, until Sai broke the happy moment.

"But Sis, when is the wedding gunna be? You know, this wasn't a great way to get married." George Chibodee, and Argo gave him glare that said, "Don't bring that up so soon!" Rain frowned and put a hand on her chin.

"Err…uh… when do you think it should be, Domon? Sometime soon, right?" Domon nodded, his brown eyes filled with relief. "How about… two days from now? I still need to find a new dress." Her face grew sad at he thought of her brand new dress being torn to shreds. A hand was placed on her shoulder.

"Don't worry Rain! We can pick a new one tomarrow!" A perky voice said. You can always count on Marie to be optimistic in about any situiation. Rain smiled and agreed. They didn't want to upset a new wound, but everyone just had to know- what it felt like to be DG infested. A frown crossed Rain's face as she sat down. She wasn't much for telling stories.

"Well, when it first starts, it feels like someone lit a match to your skin. The burning slowly moves down your body, and you can't move whatsoever. You feel so trapped…. So alone. It is so painful-but what feels worse is the fact that you can't do anything about it. Someone always has to help you- and then they have the chance of getting infected. I'd rather be trapped the have to spread it to others." She looked over to Domon. "But I'm glad that I'm free." She smiled sweetly, displaying a brilliant flash of teeth. Everyone smiled, and slowly began to leave. Eventually, the only ones left were Domon and Rain, who were calling a taxi to pick them up and drop them off at the chapel. Dr.Kasshu would clear everything at the hospital. Soon the taxi arrived, and the next they knew they were standing at the chapel door. 

"Well, we're here. I just need to check something before we leave." Rain said as she walked into a room. It was the room that she had the attack. She looked at the floor, and saw that only a small amount of the cells remained. She walked over, and knelt to examine the mess. She bit her lip, and stood. She walked over to the desk, and grabbed a pair of small scissors. She walked back over to the silver crystal, knelt down once again. She closed her eyes, and felt cold metal pierce the flesh on the tip of her finger. She opened her eyes to see that her finger was bleeding. She smeared the blood on the crystal, and it slowly began to fade. In her studies of the DG cells, two things could cure a very small case of DG cells: a small bit of antidote(which she didn't have) and a bit of the victum's blood. Since she discarded all of her antidote, this was all that was left to do. The cells soon completely dissapeared, but her finger was still bleeding. A very small tear ran down her cheek, but she bit her lip and stopped. She stood silently to only find a surprised Domon in the doorway.

"You're bleeding, come on, lets get band-aid."Apparently he had been aware of why she had done that. She shrugged, walked into the bathroom, which only had a napkin to rub off the blood. She walked out, but Domon She walked around, he was nonhwere to be found. She eventually walked outside and found that he was already in the Core Lander. He certainly was impatient! She jogged to the Lander and slid in, although she felt uncomfortable. She wasn't even in her own clothes; the clothes were tough jeans that were too tight, and a shirt that felt leathery and was much too long. The hospital didn't have too many selections. 

"What took you so long?" Domon asked grumpily. "We should have been gone by now!"

"What's wrong? How come you're so cross suddenly?" Rain shot back . Domon turned around, with a sad look on his face.

"I'm sorry, it's just…it's just I'm worried about you! That's all. I don't want anything happening to you again." Domon said with a solumn tone. Rain smiled thoughtfully, and put her hand atop his. He sighed, turned back around, and sped down the road. He arrived at the hotel they were staying at, and they each got out. Domon draped a hand around Rain's shoulder, which made her sigh in happiness.

"Let's go. I'm still tired." Rain yawned. Domon led her to her room, which was next door to his. The hotel was incredible- the French really have taste! It's carpets were a red velvet, the beds large and comfortable. Each room had a large vanity and it's own restroom. It was glamorous, and she was so glad that Marie could get anything she wants in France for free. She said goodnight to Domon, even though she really didn't want to. She wanted to be near him, especially after what happened that day. But she knew that he would be with her the rest of her life, so no reason to worry. Although she still didn't feel comfortable all alone in this vast room. She slowly got up and flipped on the t.v. It was on the news channel. 

"…And in other news, reports of a strange woman seen rushed into the hospital. We have just received news from eye witnesses that…am I reading this right? She was a different color. Silver is what most say. There is no proof that anything had really happened, but the authorities are being swamped with questions. If you know anything about this wild goose chase, please report to this number immedietly. She is supposedly a government mutant. I personally don't believe all this is true. And next, with the weather…" Rain was horrified. They were talking about her. Someone was bound to find out soon. She was so afraid. She needed Domon right then and there. Thankfully, Domon came to the rescue and knocked on the door. Too bad she couldn't move. She fell to her knees, and began to sob. She couldn't believe she was so weak on the inside. She shouldn't be crying. She should get up and forget all about this silly incident. But she couldn't. A firm set of hands landed on her shoulders, and a voice came suddenly came out of the air.

"Calm down, Rain. It's alright." She let her hands drop, which had been covering her face. She looked behind her to see Domon with a slightly scared Domon. His hands reached through her hair, in an attempt to calm her down. She stopped sobbing, but tear droplets still rained down. "If you can, tell me whats wrong." She sniffled, and her face turned to the floor.

"On…On the news," she said quietly. "They were talking about some mutated woman…at the hospital…someone saw me…I feel…so horrible!" She wept. "They're trying to find out what happened. They'll find me, Domon! I don't want to be tested on! I just… I can't stand it! I feel like some kind of freak!" She wrapped herself around Domon, and laid her head in his lap. 

"It's going to fine. I'm so sorry…I just want you to know that I'm here." Domon said lovingly, and put his arms around her. She soon stopped crying, and whispered something silently, almost inaudible.

"I'm sorry I'm so weak…I'm trying as hard as I can to stay strong."

"You're strong in my eyes, and that's all that matters, right?" At this, Rain sat up and looked into Domon's eyes. He was crying too. He choked down some of the tears, but let the rest flow down. Was he crying for me? That thought raced across Rain's mind, and she slowly knelt. She had never seen him break down like this before. She ran her hand across his face, and as if he read her mind, Domon began to speak.

"I wish…you never met me." This answer shocked Rain as she gasped outwardly and fumed inwardly. What was he thinking? 

"What are you saying, Domon Kasshu?" Rain snapped. Domon laughed sadly. He put a hand on his forehead.

"I was just thinking, that's all." Domon said simply. Rain stood up.

"Thinking what? Are you trying to say something?"

"It's just that, what I mean," Domon explained. "Is that if you had never met me, you wouldn't have to deal with all of this. You wouldn't go through so much pain." Rain placed her hands on his shoulders and gave him a reassuring look.

"Hey, who said that I don't go through some happiness every once in a while? For every bad thing there is a good, right? Anyways, I'm much happier with you then anyone else. You… make me feel so good. Don't take that away!" She smiled. Domon smirked. She was always able to make him feel…invigorated-full of energy. "And who else would be able to keep you under control? Can you answer me that?" She snickered. They both laughed, and wiped their faces.

"Tell me something- how are you able to make everyone around feel so great? I mean, even when I'm at my worst, you manange to cheer me up." Domon asked her truthfully.

"Well, it takes an optimistic attitude, and…" Rain continued as comforted each other. She looked over at the clock, and gasped when she saw that it was already 1:00 AM. After a couple of hours of speaking, Rain insisted that Domon go and get some sleep. He didn't really want to go, but he eventually agreed to. Right before he exited the door, Domon turned to Rain.

"Are you sure you're okay? I mean, I really don't need the sleep." Domon said hesitantly. Rain assured him that she meant it with a quick kiss. He smiled and exited the room, leaving behind a perky Rain. She smiled, and she shut the door. She sighed, and flopped onto the bed. She had almost completely forgotted the incident earlier. All she remembered what Domon had said.

"You're strong in my eyes, and that's all that matters, right?" It echoed continueously in her head. His voice rang in her ears. He had never said something so… kind and personal. He was so warm…she didn't want him to leave…but she needed the sleep. She squirmed up to the pillow, and realised she was still in those grimy clothes. She slipped into a nightgown and put a robe next to her bedstand. She slipped under the covers and quickly dropped off to sleep. The last thing in her mind was still Domon's voice ringing in her head.

"You're strong in my eyes, and that's all that matters, right?"

***

Oooooooooh! Soooo Romantic!*swoons* I can't believe I wrote all that mushy stuff! Eeep! This is just so much fun to write! Especially the kiss scenes! Well, a whooooole lot happened in this chapter. I'm sorry if it was slightly to lovey-dovey when Dr.Kasshu explaind that true love broke the DG cells…it's ironic and you could tell it would happen, but I'm just a sucker for sappy stuff!

Legolas:That is true: You even cried at the end of G Gundam!Haha!

Me:God, no one was supposed to no that! *Hits him on the head* Oh wait a second- I'm sorry Legolas!!!I didn't mean it!

Legolas:Too bad. You hit me. I'm leaving!

Me:But Legolas! Noooo! *Leggy walks away* Yes! I got him to go away! I won! Yahoo! *Throws confetti* Okay…yeah…until the next chapter, see ya'!

--Sailor Hannah


	6. Banquet In The Ballroom

Weeee! 33 reviews, alright! Thanks so much, you guys! You encourage me so much!!! I bet you all want to know what happens, so I'll let you continue with the story. Warning: Extreme flufflyness resides in this chappie. You have been warned!

***

It was the big day. January the 8th. The day of the wedding. Nothing was going to go wrong today, Domon insured. He stayed with Rain the entire day. He had dressed up in his snazzy suit, and Rain had dressed in a brand new dress, white as an icy wind, sleek and flowing like an ocean's waves, cut especially to fit her. Her hair had been done so it was down and straightened, looking longer then normal, but it still bounced on her shoulders.

"You look amazing." Domon said as she escorted her to the main hall where all of their friends were waiting. 

"May I say, you look beautiful today, madmoiselle!" George said with a spirited tone.

"Yeah, she sure does!" Everyone else agreed. Rain thanked them, and the girls also complimented at how handsome Domon looked. He smiled and blushed, and everyone laughed. Everyone was in their best outfits, such as George in his light blue tux, Shirley in a dark green dress, and Sai Saici in a yellow tux. They all spoke together, until the wedding was to begin. Many gundam fighters and citizens from around the world came to see the "biggest wedding of the year". The wedding started, and Dr.Kasshu led Domon in through the long center hallway until they araived at the priest. Domon as shaking terribly, but covered it as much as possible. The best men stepped forward, whom were the following: George,Chibodee, and Argo. (Everyone had to look up at Argo!tehe) The priest announced the bride, and the doors swung open. Rain stepped through the doors, although she was alone-after all, she was now an orphan. She felt tiny with all these people are eyeing her. But she kept up her stride, one time almost tripping on her own foot, almost dropping the bouquet. She blushed very brightly and continued on. She eventually arrived at the priest, and turned to Domon. But, before the priest could continue, someone stood up in the audience.

"Hey…she's… the woman from the hospital! She's the mutant! I saw with my own eyes!" Everyone turned back to look at Rain, whose face was struck with horror. Rain began to step backward, but the priest grabbed her.

"Hurry, get the police! This is her!" The priest said evily. Rain looked down at her hands which were covered with DG cells and rapidly shot up her arm. Tears streamed down her cheeks, and she began to run. But before she could get out of the building, DG tentacles suddenly sprung out of the shadows and grabbed her.They strated dragging her away. Right then, nothing scared her more then what Domon was doing. He was laughing, fading away… she couldn't reach him. She reached out her arms to him, but he swatted them away. He turned and continued laughing.  
"Stop laughing! Stop!!!" Soon the building was shaking with maniacal laughter. Her hands ran to her head, but the tentacles held her back. Everything suddenly went black. 

Rain quickly jolted up. She opened her eyes, and observed her surroundings. She was in her hotel bedroom. She felt her head, and she was sweating terribly. It was just a horrible dream. She couldn't believe it though… it had been so real. Would Domon really do that? Of course not, Rain thought as she brushed off the bad dream. But it wouldn't leave. She got up and dressed in the clothes she had packed, which consisted of a pair of white jean shorts, a light blue tang top, and some comfortable tennis shoes.

"Well, today sure is going to be fun," she said sarcastically, still in a grumpy mood.

***The Bridal Store***

"I don't know…I just don't think it looks right." A voice yelled from inside a dressing room.

"Well here- this is the last one that the store has." A voice responded as it's owner threw a dress over the door. Their was a shuffling noice, some grunts, and a gasp.

"Well? Is that a good one?" Rain couldn't believe it- she hadn't looked at the dress until she had tried it on. It was the dress from her dream. "Well? Does that one fit?"

"Ye...Yes." Rain studdered. She was in awe. Was this a sign?

"Aren't you gunna let us see how you look?" Someone said impatiently. Rain slowly opened the door, and everyone gasped. Marie and Shirley ran up and made a thorough inspection.

"This is it! This is the one!" Marie and Shirley agreed. Everyone smiled(Only the girls were there, the boys didn't feel write in a bridal store and wanted to give Rain some privacy) and said that this was the real deal. Rain smiled slightly but was still uncomfortable. This was just to weird! But she decided not to trouble anyone anymore, and she changed back into her own clothes. Next they needed a veil. Bunny found a lovely one that had flowers embedded in the headband, and everyone decided on that one. The price rang up to be $499, but when Marie showed her I.D. the clerk gave it to them for free.

"It must be nice to have that much power over your people…" Rain whispered ton herself. They arrived back at the hotel, where Rain stored her newly boughten…gotten supplies.

"So, what were you up to last night?Hmmmm?" Shirley asked naughtily. Rain blushed, and put it off with a mumble of a "nothing". They all laughed and sat down wherever they couuld fit.

"Why don't we see what's on T.V.?" Cath said as she flipped on the tellivision.

"Uh…how 'bout we..err…" Rain said as she tried to get them to not turn on the T.V. But it was too late. She had left it on the news channel last night.

"More information has been received on the mysterious woman. Greg?" one newsreporter said.

"Thanks, Anthony. We've received information that the mstery woman has been spotted. Here is what one witness has to say: 'She looked like she was wearing a silver body suit, and a just saw a glimpse of her as they rushed her into the emergency room. I saw a man trying to get in afterwards, he was yelling and thrashing about, and eventually they let him in. He was really tall and had blck hair. He seemed so familiar, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it.' Wow. And another eye-witness has this to say: 'I too saw the man outside. He almost looked like the Neo-Japan Gundam Fighter. But why would he be here? And the woman, I saw her emerge in a couple of hours. She looked completely normal then. Nothing silver, and she had brown hair and she was skinny. That's all I remember; I didn't think it was going to be such a big deal.' Well, that's all for now. Once again, call the number below if you have more information. Now, Tiffany with the current traffic…" The whole group gasped, and were shocked. They all slowly turned to Rain, whom was currently wearing a blank expression. She was in terror. She wasn't worried about herself though- someone might find out about Domon. That was the worse thing possible- no one was really supposed to know where he was- the fear of assassins swept over Rain.

"Rain!! Did you know about this? Why didn't you tell anyone!?" Shirley screamed at her. Rain was lost in thought. She didn't want anyone to worry. "Well!? How come!?"

"I…I…" Rain murmed. "I just couldn't! Okay! I'm sorry! I just…I'm going through so much right now! I can't handle it anymore!" She screamed at her friends. They were shocked, to say the least. Rain quickly stood, ran out the door, and ran down the long hallway. She pressed the buttons on the elevator impatiently, until she could hear foot steps running after her. She ran to the stairs, determined not to get caught. She was weeping, but trying not to show it. She ran halfway down the stairs until she couldn't handle it. She dropped right there, on the stairs, onto her hands and knees. She wept, unable to stop. She heard high heels clacking on the stairs and knew she was in for a long lecture. She just wanted to be alone to think.

"Rain! Are you alright?!" Nastasha said, running over to her sobbing friend. Rain wouldn't look up, but murmered something inaudible. "What is wrong! You can tell us! We just wanted to know why you didn't tell us! That's all!"

"I…can I…be left alone for a little while?" Her reply shocked them all, but Nastasha nodded for them to leave. "I'm sorry…I just need to think."

"We understand." Nastasha said. Marie huffed and refused to leave, but she was eventually dragged away. Rain was alone again. She couldn't believe she just did that. She felt like a total jerk.

"How could I be so stupid!?" Rain questioned herself angerly. She heard the clapping of loud shoes slapping the concrete stairs. She heard a gasp, and she smirked. (Can you guess who it was? I'll give you a cookie!)She knew who it was. (See? Rain knows. You should know by now! *Gets hit with a flying shoe* Tooouchy! Man!) 

"What are you doing down here? I saw the girls leaving, and they said something was wrong." Rain's voice huffed. The person drew closer. A hand landed on her shoulder. 

"Is there something I need to know about?" The owner's voice asked. Rain wiped the tears off of her face. Her face was red and puffy.

"It's nothing. I just needed some time alone. That's all…" She turned. She looked deep into the eyes of her love. Her hands reached for his. "I…I… need to talk to you about something. I…I'm afraid. I just need to talk to you about something."

"Let's go," Domon said as he lifted her up. She felt so weak today, so broken. She was so fragile…one wrong move and she would break. This wasn't the strong Rain he was used to. He opened the door to his apartment. "Come on." He led her to a seat. She grabbed his wrist and sat him down next to her.

"I was with the girls…and they turned on the T.V. I told them not to, but they had to check the news. They… were talking about me again. But, they talked even more of you. Someone saw you at the hospital and recognised you. I'm worried…" She said sadly, on the verge of tears, clasping his hand. "I'm so afraid… what if they find you? You must be aware of how many peole have been searching for you- trying to- you know…" Domon crushed Rain into his chest, attempting to calm her. "No! Hugs or kisses or anything will help us now! You have to hide… we have to cancel the wedding!" Rain shouted. Domon was shocked. Now this really wasn't Rain!

"No! We're going to get through this! It's going to be fine!" Domon shouted back. He grabbed her, but she pushed away. She buckled to the floor, and ran her fingers through her hair stressfully. 

"I…just wanted you to be safe…I don't care about anything else." Rain said, choking on her tears. He knelt next to her, and put his arms around her waist. He sat slowly, and pulled her back. He whispered comfrorting words in her ear, and she sniffled. She was such a fool. He loved her, and wanted nothing more then her. Even if his life was in danger, he still stayed by her side. He loved her so much… and she treated him like dirt. "I'm so sorr…"

"Shhh…" Domon cooed. He put his hands in her hair, and she yelped when he accidently pulled a strand. He would never be perfect…not like her. She placed her head on his chest, and she cried. She cried, and cried, she couldn't stop. She had to let it out before it built up again. And Domon just sat there and let her cry. He probably would never understand what it meant to have that much stress, unless he was in a battle. (Except the times that Rain left, boy, he was stressed then!) But Rain has to deal with it each day. He rubbed her head softly, and she fell asleep crying. He sat there in that position for quite a while, until eventually, he had the need to talk to someone. He gently held her in his arms, and slipped her into his bed. He covered her up, and he smiled. He was glad to see her happy once in a while. Her face was tear stained and puffy, but she was still beautiful. He wished he could comfort her at all times… for her to never be alone again. He wished to hold her in his arms. But, he still needed to talk to the boys about what was happening.

***

"Really? Are you quite sure? That doesn't sound too good." George said sadly as Domon told the group the news.

"Yeah, I know it's not good! Rain was completely broken!" Domon said angered. 

"What should we do? I can't think of anything besides just keeping Rain and you inside for a while. Keep walking in public to a limit." Chibodee offered.

"Hmm…well, it sounds like a good idea… but how will we get home with out being noticed?" Domon answered. "Maybe Rain was right…maybe we should postpone thw wedding until things calmed down."

"No way, we could never do that, Domon! Don't even think it, bro!" Sai Saici said harshly.

"Well, do you have a better idea?" Domon spat. He was so furious. He didn't know what to do!

"Woah,woah, calm down, Neo-Japan. We'll think of something. I still say we should stick to my plan."

"Well, do you know what I think of your plan? I think its-" 

"Don't finish that sentence! Do you want us to help or not? Okay, just cool down. Why don't we let you think a while on your own for a while? We'll call you if we think of something." George said cooly.

"Fine with me," Domon grumbled. A lot of help they were. Everyone slowly left, and they all met outside in the hall.

"We've got to help them," Argo spoke. They all pondered what to do.

"I've got it!" Chibodee exclaimed. Chibodee explained a great plan he had worked up in his head. They all agreed to do it, and the all were in a perky mood.

***A little later…***

Domon had just returned from a quick trip to the local bar. He was still a tad intoxicated, and hiccuped every once in a while. He rode the elevator to his room, and when he went inside, and flopped on the bed. But what he had forgotten was that Rain was still in his bed. He made his way up to the pillow, but stopped when he hit a large lump, which was Rain's head. He 'umphed' and looked at what he had hit. He closed his eyes and smirked. He couldn't believe he had forgotten! He sat up lazily and arched his back against the backboard. He put his arm around her protectively. He closed his eyes and quickly nodded off.

***Evenmore later….***

The group slowly tip-toed slowly into Domon's unlocked hotel room. They gasped and blushed to see Domon sleeping next to Rain, but they knew that nothing had happened. Domon must have just fell asleep sitting next to her. I mean, he was sitting on top of the sheets. They all sneaked around and gathered some things. They wrote a quick note and put it on the bedstand. The silently exited, except for Marie who was staring at the two affectionite couples starry eyed. Shirley grabbed Marie's collar and dragged her off. The group quickly made it off to Marie's temporary home.

***An hour later….***

Rain opened her eyes to see she wasn't in her own bed. She inhaled lightly and looked around. She shot up, but a heavy weight burdened her shoulders. She looked over and the blood rushed to her face. Domon…how could he?! She got flustered; he shouldn't be this close to her while she was sleeping… she quickly threw off her covers. Why was she even in his bed?! She suddenly remembered that she had broken down before him…she must have fallen asleep. He had just put her in his bed so she would be comfortable. She looked back at Domon and from what she could tell, Domon had been protecting her. She smiled. She was about to walk out when she noticed a note sticking out on the table next to the bed. She picked it up and read it:

Dear Domon and Rain,

We've got a surprise waiting for you at Marie's place. Come by at 8:00! See you there!

--Your Friends

Rain smiled sweetly. Her friends were so great! But then she bit her lip. The note wasn't here before she asleep… they must have snuck in here! They must have seen her and Domon…she flushed a beet red, almost purple, at the thought of them seeing Domon sitting in the same bed… they must have gotten the wrong idea! She looked at the clock and gaped; it was 7:50. They were going to be late! She walked over to the bed and shook Domon. He wouldn't wake up! He slobbered, which made Rain giggle. She ran to the bathroom andfilled a glass with water. She ran over to him, and splashed the water all over him. He jumped out of bed, and looked around rapidly, in his fighting position. Rain laughed out loud, catching his attention. He looked at her grumpily.

"What did you do that for?!" he shouted. She laughed, and he stood there confused. "I asked you, what did you do that for?!" Rain walked over to him, and put a finger in his face.

"Well, Mr.Grump, we've been invited to Marie's, and we're going to be late!" Rain said a-matter-of-factly. She didn't want to bring up the subject of Domon falling asleep next to her-just yet. She didn't want to get on his bad side. Well, Domon thought, at least she's back to her normal self.

"Well, what time does it start?" Domon asked.

"Right now!" Rain said as she looked at the clock.. "Come on! Let's go!" Rain said as she grabbed his wrist and dragged him out the door. "Oh, wait a second. I'll be right back." Rain said as she opened the door to her room. She locked it and walked over to her closet. She nabbed something and quickly threw it on. Domon complained that he thought that they were going to be late, but she ignored him. She brushed her hair until it bounced on her shoulders. She eventually unlocked the door and stepped outside. Domon had a huge nosebleed; Rain was wearing a deep midnight gown that was slimming and brought out the color in her eyes.

"Well? Are you ready? Or are you going to change?" Domon nodded a "no" and explained that the only other clothes he has is his tux. She told him to put it on, and he reluctantly walked into his room. He pulled on the tuxedo against his fathers advice, and eventually came out.

"Wow," Rain said. "Looking good!" Domon rubed the back of his head and Rain looked at her watch. It was 8:20! "Let's hurry and go! We're really late!" Rain said as she began to run. Domon ran behind her.

***At Marie Loise's***

"Where are they?" Chibodee asked impatiently.

"Right here!" A voice called.

"Finally, you're here!" George exclaimed. Domon and Rain ran over to the group of people that had gathered in Marie's long hallway. The girls complimeneted Rain's gown, and Nastasha whispered something in Rain's ear.

"Are you alright now?" Rain nodded, and apologized for the way she had acted. They all forgave her and waited for the guys to stop jabbering to Domon.

"Well, we want to show you something special." Shirley exclaimed to the two lovers. Domon and Rain looked at each other and shrugged.

"Sure," Domon said. Marie led the group to a large door. Argo swung open the doors, and Rain and Domon went starry-eyed, and gasped loudly. 

"Well? Do you like it?" Marie questioned. It was a large ballroom covered in decorations, including a long dining table. There were Gundam fighters from all around the world scattered around the room. Rain squeezed Marie and asked a simple question.

"You did this for us? Thank you so much!" Rain said happily. She grabbed Domon's hand. "Let's go!" She led him around the room to greet the other fighters. She looked so happy, all of her friends thought. The plan was sucessful. Domon had eventually escaped Rain's grasp and made his was silently to the small snack bar. His mouth began to water. He was about to shove a handful of food in his mouth when Chibodee stopped him.

"Save your hunger for a little later. We're going to eat dinner in just a small while." Domon frowned. He was hungery now! But before he knew it, Marie and George was calling everyone to the long dining table. 

"Welcome everyone. We have all gathered here to celebrate the eternal joining of two lovers, Domon Kasshu and Rain Mikamura. How about three cheers for them?" George elequently announced. Everyone cheered loudly, and sat down. Domon and Rain were at the heads of the table, and there close friends next to them. Then, Sai came out with a deliceous looking meal. He sat it on the table, and Domon's mouth watered crazily. The food was slowly dished, and Domon slurped the whole plate down. 

"Domon, don't eat so fast! You'll get sick!" Rain implied. Domon showed no signs of slowing down.

"I haven't eaten for almost two days! I am really hungry!" Domon explained. Eveyone laughed. Poor Domon! Soon everyone finished, and they began to speak to one another. Suddenly, as if out ofno where, music began to play. It was a slow moving ballad, and soon everyone was on the dance floor. George with Marie, Argo with Nastasha, Chibodee with Shirley, Sai with Cecil (she had just arrived with her brother), and the rest of Chib's crew with some random fighters. Domon was, of course, dancing with Rain. He had placed a hand on her shoulder and the other on her waist. His face looks strained, as if it was thinking hard about something.

"What's wrong?" Rain asked him politely.

"I…I…don't…" Domon began. "I don't know how to dance." Domon blushed. "I never thouught I'd ever have to, so I never learned." Ran laughed.

"Here. Let me show you. Let's try a simple box dance." She said as she placed a hand on his shoulder. Step by step, she patiently taught him. He was a tad slow, but Rain helped him. "Step, and step, and there we go! You've got the box step down." Rain said giddily. Domon smiled at his accomplishment, and pleaded for more. Rain nodded and moved to a bit harder of a dance. Domon hadn't quite completed it by the time the music had stopped. "I guess we can finish the lesson later."

"Well, we will have lots of extra time," Domon replied. Everyone cheered one last time and were looking forward for tomarrow. Everyone slowly began to leave, until only the shuffles and girls were left.

"Now," George started. "We clean it all up." Everyone's eyes bulged at the sight of the messy ballroom, but agreed to clean. The room slowly became cleansed, and everyone was dead tired by the end. They all decided to meet at the chapel the next day at 6:00 AM, so they have maximum time to prepare. Everyone went to their temporary homes, and Domon and Rain went into their separate rooms. But first, they spoke for a small while.

"So, are you sure you're still alright? I mean, what I'm trying to say, is… are you better from what happened earlier?" Rain paused, after the good time she had almost completely forgoten about it.

"I'll be fine. But what I wanted to know is…" Rain looked at him with her eyebrows arched. "Why I woke up to find you sleeping right next to me!" Rain laughed.

"Well…err…I hadn't known you were in the bed still…" Domon paused. "I had gone out to, well, have a drink and, when I came back I flopped onto the bed." Rain inhaled. She didn't know he still went to bars! She had thought he had broken that habit. 

"And? Did you just get comfy?" She giggled. "Nevermind. Don't answer that. Well, I'm going to get a good night's sleep. If I'm not up by 5:30, come in and wake me up. I'll put the keys under the mat." She thought for a second. "And don't get any ideas!" She said as she laughed out loud. Domon smiled. He bent his head down and kissed her lightly. She smiled as she slipped the keys under the mat. Rain was about to open the knob when Domon stopped her and said something sweet.

"I forgot to tell you something. You look beautiful tonight." Domon said sweetly. Rain looked at him kindly, and put a hand on his chest.

"And you look ravishing." Rain said politely. She waved as she walked through the door and locked it. She had never looked so beautiful before, Domon thought. He tried to imagine what her wedding dress looked like, but decided to wait for tomarrow. He entered his room, to have a great sleep, filled with dreams telling tales of his future life with his future wife. The last thing on his mind was the fact that he would never be alone again.

***

Yay! Another chapter down!!! Eee! Well, we're heading to the finale, and I hope it ends with a bang! I will make an epilogue, fo shizzle. I've already begun to plan it out! *Squeels*

Legolas: Yeah, then you'll finally be done with this story! Heck, this chapter was eight pages long! You like live in your room, your face glued to the computer screen!

Me: Yes, I do, and I'm proud!

Legolas: You're creepy.

Me: I know! *does cool pose*

Legolas: Well, I'm leaving. Until the next chappie! See ya'!

Me: Hey! That's my line!!! Oh well. What he said. Bye!

--Sailor Hannah


	7. The Day Has Arrived

WOOOOOHOOO! TIME FOR THE FIN-AL-E! OH-YEAH!UH-HUH!FO-SHI-ZZLE! WHY AM I TALK-ING IN SYLL-ABLES!?Sorry, I'm just unusually perky! :D

Legolas:You are sugar high;that you are!

Me:-.-;; Why are you talking like Kenshin? Oh well. I bet you are anxious to hear the end! It's really short….I'm so sorry! But to make up for it, I'll write an over ten page long epilogue! ^.^

Everyone else: 0.0 We don't want to read that much!!!!

Me: ^-^ Too bad! It's cool and surprising. Sorta. I dunno Just read this first!!! 

***

"What?" A voice grumbled.

"Time to get up! We're already getting late!"

"Mmmph…" Rain said as she sat up. Her head thrust over to the clock. It was 5:50. Her face was distressed; she was late. "Why didn't you wake me up at five thirty!?" She asked grumpily. Domon looked at her sadly, and Rain apologized. She explained she didn't get much sleep at all that night.

"Why not? Is there…something wrong?" Domon asked stressfully. Rain shook her head. She said she just had a nightmere and couldn't fall back asleep. "What was… it about?Domon said sheepishly.

"I will, but first let me get dressed!" Rain said as she noticed it was 5:53. Domon walked out of the room, and Rain got dressed in her pink outfit. Rain walked outside, with Domon twiddling his thumbs. "What's wrong?" Rain asked.

"I'm just nervous, that's all." Rain put a hand on his shoulder.

" Don't worry. We'll get through this together." Domon was shaking all the way down the stairs. Rain tried to cheer him up, but was to no avail.

"Why don't you tel me the…the dream," Domon studdered. Rain reluctantly began to tell him what had happened.

"We...well, I've had this dream several times. In the beginning, I was wearing the wedding dress I picked out yesterday, which was just weird. We were at the wedding and… and something happened."

"What…what happened?" Domon asked intrested.

"Well, as I was walking down the hallway to greet you, someone recognised me from the hospital. Suddenly, I started to become…DG infected. Tentacles came out of nowhere and began to drag me away. You…" Rain paused. This was awfully hard for her to say. Domon looked distressed. "You let them drag me away. And you started to laugh. I tried to reach for you, but you began to fade away. Everyone was laughing at me… and wouldn't stop. Then everything faded away. And that's what happened." Domon grabbed her wrist and stopped walking. He closed his eyes.

"I…I… would never do that. I'll be with you, always. Remember that," Domon whispered in her ear. She looked at him and her eyes stared deeply at him. His eyes opened, only to see Rain wrapping her arms around him.

"I don't want it to happen! And I keep having that same dream, maybe…maybe it's a sign!" Rain said painfully. Domon's heart melted; she was so afraid. He put a hand on her head, and said something comforting to her.

"I'll never let that happen. Don't worry. Now let's go. We're late." Domon whispered. Rain nodded as they stepped quickly down the stairs. They rushed to the Core Lander, and made their way off to the chapel.

***At the Chapel***

"You guys are late!" Nastasha said impatiently when she noticed that her friends had arrived.

"We know, we know. We're sorry," Rain said apologetically. Nastasha led Rain into her dressing room, and Domon into his. Everyone helped them get ready once again; the Shuffles and Dr.Kasshu helping Domon spruce up his tuxedo and shine his shoes (imagine Domon in fancy, black, shiny, point-tipped shoes- I would melt!). And the girls helped Rain into her stunning wedding dress. Marie helped tie her sash, Nastasha straightened her hair (curling the ends), and Shirley helped put on her veil, while Rain sat patiently. (Everyone else just ran around running errands.)

"Well, you look great Rain! Fabulous!" the girls agreed. Rain smiled and thanked them for everything. Rain was to sit and wait in the room until she was paged to walk down the aisle. What she looked like was to be a surprise. Meanwhile, Domon was very nervous; he had come down with a case of the wedding jitters. He couldn't even remember his own name.

"Are you alright Domon?" Chibodee jokingly asked him. Domon chattered on nervously to his friends, with all of them chuckling inwardly at how jittery he was.

"No need to be so nervous," George said trying to calm his friend. 

"It's no use, this guy's beyond help." Chibodee said matter-of-factly. The guys chuckled and left Domon so he could be alone. He shivered out of anticipation. In a couple of hours, Domon was tapping his toes, waiting for the ceremony to commence. His father walked to him, patted him on the shoulder, and congratulated him. The next thing he knew, Domon was walking down the aisle wth his father. Hundreds of eyes were staring at him, and his eyes met a pair of aquamarine ones. It was Allenby. She smiled and waved hi, and Domon smiled back. He hadn't known she was here! Her arm was linked with someone familiar. It was…(Can you guess who it was? Come on, guess!) Rain's old boyfriend, Seitt! He gasped and continued walking. Domon was happy for her. (Okay,here's the deal. Allenby met Seitt because they had met in a Gundam Fight,I guess. I just like those two together!) He eventually arrived at the priest, and his father returned to his seat in the front row. The best men were announced, and they sat back down as well. Hoi was the ringbearer (who had arrived to celebrate the wedding) and Min walked down the hall as the flower girl throwing petals into the crowd. Then, the doors swung open. Light flushed into the room, and the sillouhette of Rain stepped inside. Domon inhaled deeply; she was gorgeous in her wedding dress and her hair done perfectly. She slowly made her way down the aisle. She was sweating as she noticed that this was exactly how her dream had went. She almost tripped and dropped her bouquet, causing her to blush as she continued down the hall. She arrived at the priest, who began to proceed with the ceremony. The priest turned to Domon.

"Domon, do you take Rain to be your lawfully wedded wife, will you love her, honor and keep her in sickness and in health and forsaking all others keep only unto her so long as you both shall live?" 

"I do." Domon responded. "I, Domon, take you, Rain, to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health while we both shall live." The priest nodded and turned to Rain.

"Rain, will you take Domon to be your lawfully wedded husband, will you love him, honor and keep him in sickness and in health and forsaking all others keep only unto him so long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Rain vowed. "I, Rain, take you, Domon, to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health while we both shall live."

"With that, I wed thee man and wife." The priest paused. "You may now kiss the bride." Domon looked over at Rain, put his hands on her shoulders, and lept into a sweet kiss. It was short, but blissful. It was the greatest time for the both of them. Domon quickly swung her into his arms, she yelped, and he he gleefully ran down the long hall and busted through the open door. Rain's eyes were shining in sheer happiness, and Domon continued running. Running from all his hard memories. This was his new life. He felt reawakened. He opened the two main doors, and ran outside. He looked at Rain.

"Well, this is it. The day has finally arrived."

"And I've been waiting my whole life." With that,they departed from their friends, and rode off in the core lander into the setting sun.

***

Wow. The story….is….DONE!!! *Throws confetti* WOOHOO! YEAH! I'm of course going to make an epilogue, so keep tuning in!!!!!! *Squeels* Yes!!! This was so much fun!!! Eeeeeeeee!!!!!

Legolas: This was really short. People will totally kill you now.

Me: If they kill me, I can't write an epilogue or another story! They won't chance it! So there, ha!

Legolas: True. Well, I guess you should start writing an epilogue or something now. I guess I'll see you guys later. Bye!

Me: Thanks so much for all of your support! It really helped me, more then you think. THANKS!!! *glomps and huggles everyone who reviewed* I just love you all! Okay, I'll shut up and write. Oh, and at the end of the epilogue I'll write a looooong thank you list to everyone. Yay! Yeah. Whatever. Bye!!!!!!!!!!!!!

!The World Is Made Of Love and Peace!


	8. Epilogue:What Happened After

BE WARNED: THIS IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER EVER.19 PAGES LONG. YES. YOUR EYES WILL BLEED. But still, read on! I mean, don't you want to read what happens?! OH, AND REVIEW AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER. I'M STILL ALIVE! *A rock flies by and hits authoress in the head, and she becomes unconscious. You continue reading*

***

It was their fourth year of being married. They fought through life, no matter how hard it became. They fought with one another continuously, but made up in time. But this was the year of the 14th Gundam Fight, and their lives would be turned upside down. 

Rain was sitting on a workbench in the God Gundam's hanger, taking a short break from her profession. Her face was splattered with oil and grease, her outfit drenched in it. She was panting hard, and took off her gloves. She wiped off the sweat droplets that had formed on her forhead. Today was going to be a long one. In Domon's last match, he had damaged the joints in the arm as well as the left leg. She still hadn't figured out what had happened to cause so many problems. She slowly stood, but a terrible cramp ailed her whole stomach region. She groaned, but knew she had to keep on repairing the gundam. She climbed up the ladder to the moving platform and rode it to knee of the left leg. She pulled a wrench out of her toolbox and unscrewed the plate guarding the knee. She began to disect it, trying to detect the problem. She pulled out the pliers, and began to cut unnessasary wires.But when her head began to fog her vision she cut one of the mainstream wires.

"Darn it!" Rain said angrily. Now she was furious- she'd have to take hours replacing that wire. She sat down harshly, and folded her arms. Now her stomach was sharply paining her. "Uuugh," Rain moaned. Her hands ran to her stomach and she rubbed it. She crawled over to her tool case and grabbed her cell phone. She dialed a quick number and grabbed a catalog that laid nearby. She flipped to a page that was covered in numbers and pictues of parts. Her finger traced a number that captioned a picture of a large red wire. An electronic voice answered the phone, asking for the part number and the location it was to be dropped off. Rain read the number out loud, and gave the adress of the hanger. She also noted it was to be dropped of as soon as possible. In a matter of hours of waiting repairing other parts of the gundam, the part arrived. When she picked up the part, she decided that she needed to lie down before fixing it. She strolled over to her motorcycle, hopped on, and headed home. She could barely concentrate on the road, so she stopped on the side of the road and called a taxi. She noted where she had left her motorcycle, and hopped into the taxi. She gave it the directions, and she soon was dropped off at her house. She slowly opened the door, and trudged into her room. It was now a very large room, she shared it with Domon now, after all. She flopped into the bed and got some well-deserved sleep.

***An Hour Later…***

"Rain? Where are you?" A familiar voice called. He searched every inch of the hanger, but in the end found no traces of Rain. Where is she? That thought raced across his mind. Eventually, he found he trail of dirty shoe prints leading to a small, hidden parking lot behind the building. "I didn't know this was here…" Domon told himself. Rain must have gone home. But this puzzled him as he looked back at the unfinished gundam. It wasn't like Rain to leave a job unfinished. He ran back to the Core Lander and sped to his house. He patrolled the inside, and smiled when he saw Rain flopped on the bed. But then a frown crossed his face, for one, he had a fight in two days and the gundam needed to be finished, and also the look on Rain's face. She looked like she was in pain. He walked to her side and shook her awake. He felt guilty, but the gundam had to be ready for the match. Rain groaned loudly and opened her eyes. She wouldn't stand up, let alone sit.

"Is something wrong, Rain?" Domon questioned. She moaned and slowly sat up, clutching at her stomach. Domon put his hands on her shoulders, and looked at her worriedly. 

"I…My…I'm just tired, that's all," 

"I know that's not all. What's wrong?" Rain looked into his face.

"My…I think I'm sick." Rain said painfully. Domon shook his head.

"You need some sleep. I'm sorry for waking you, it's just that…never mind." Domon said sadly. He was about to say that his gundam wasn't finished, but decided to wait until later to bring that up.

"No." Rain said as she stood up. "I need to finish the gundam. I still have so much work to do," Rain said persistantly. Domon kept forcing her to have some sleep, but each time she would refuse to go to bed until she finished the gundam.

"Rain, just go to bed! You need to feel better! Now stop arguing!" Domon yelled at Rain. Rain looked at him sharply. "Please, Rain? You can finish the Gundam tomarrow."

"I can't finish it in just tomarrow! I can sleep later. And by the way, I can do what I choose! You don't own me! I'm doing this as your partner, not as your wife!" She screamed back.. Domon looked like someone had just shot him in the heart; she had never said anything so harsh. Rain looked at him sadly. "I…I'm sorry. I've just been really frustrated lately and-"

"Just go then, I don't care, go ahead and work yourself to death!" Domon screamed at her, interrupting her apology. She slapped him across the face and ran out of the room. She ran out of the door, and rapidly jogged down the street. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed for a taxi. Meanwhile, Domon was struggling to keep up.Rain had accidently scratched him, and his cheek was bleeding. He couldn't believe she did that. She had never acted like this before! But before he could catch up, she was stepping inside the taxi.

"Rain, wait!" Domon yelled. She obviously didn't hear or didn't care. She quickly sped off, in the direction of the gundam hanger. Domon ran back to the house and hopped into the Lander, and drove quickly down the road. He soon arrived at the hanger and searched around for Rain. He called her name, and he heard a sobbing sound coming from the elevated platter that was located at the cockpit. His eyes drooped and he quickly climbed up the ladder. It didn't get him to close to the platform, so he had to jump on the gundam to continue. He eventually arrived at the platform, but Rain wasn't there. He heard a loud sniffle and a yelp come from the cockpit as he walked over to it. He saw a curled up body lying on the floor, and he jogged over to it. His head loomed over her body, and blood dripped from his cheek and dabbled her arm. Her hand reached up to her face and covered it, and she continued to cry.

"I'm…I am so sorry. It's just that lately…I'm just so tired." Rain sniffled at Domon. He put his head on her shoulder and wrapped an arm around her.

"No…don't apologize. I did this to you. I worked you to hard." He pulled her against his chest. He wiped the blood of her arm. Rain snuggled under his arm, and quickly nodded off. Domon sat there, in the cockpit, for what seemed like hours, until Rain woke up. She sat up and brushed of her shorts (she was wearing a red tangtop nad white jean shorts) and walked out of the cockpit. Domon questioned where she was going, and she said that she needed to finish the job. She grabbed the new part and began to rewire the gundam's leg. Domon stayed in the cockpit, doing what Rain told him to do. She eventually finished and moved onto the elbows and wrists. When she finished that, she once again was covered in oil.

"Oh man," Rain said as she looked at her clothes and hair. She called for Domon to come down, and he jumped down. She looked at his cheek, which had a deep gash and dry blood. She walked over and began to wipe it off; but Domon backed away and refused. "Let me just get it off! There's a trail of dry blood." Domon eventually gave in and flinched when Rain began to clean his wound. "Don't be a baby," Rain taunted. He pouted and stood.

"Can we go now? I'm tired." Domon yawned.

"Fine,fine, let's go." Rain said as they walked into the Lander. On the way home, Domon questioned why she had been acting so strange lately. Rain paused and flushed, and said nothing. Domon continued pestering her, and asked her how she was sick as well. Domon was on the highway going at a high speed, and Rain told him to slow down grumpily. He finally broke out a question- or maybe it was a command.

"What the heck is wrong? You can tell me, can't you?" Rain blushed and began to speak.

"I…I've been meaning to tell you this." Rain paused, thinking of how to break the news. "I…..I…."

"Well?" Domon asked impatiently.

"I…I'm….I think I'm pregnant, Domon." At this the tires squeeled to a stop. The cars beind them honked. Domon slowly stepped on the gas and drove to the side of the road. He was in shock. His lip quivered. He came to a complete stop. He sat there quietly. Rain put a hand onto his shoulder.His face slowly turned over to Rain.

"Whe..when did this happen? Why didn't you tell me earlier!?" Rain looked ashamed of herself.

"Four..four months." Rain studdered. "I'm sorry I waited so long to tell you." Domon quickly studied her, and noticed that her stomach had grown quite a lot in the last couple of months.

"I'm… going to be…a father!" Domon exclaimed. "This is great, Rain! I never though this would happen! Bt now that I think about it, you shouldn't work on the gundam anymore. You really need any energy you can get. We really should get home." Rain closed her eyes as a tear ran down her cheek. She wrapped her arms around him, and she whispered soemthing quietly in his ear.

"But…. I vowed to be your partner. I can't… I won't go back on my word! I'm staying your partner no matter what!" Rain told him. He put a hand on her back, comforting her. 

"But…you'll get hurt. And I don't want that to happen. And from what I know, you need as much rest and relaxation as possible. That means no more working on the gundam." Rain shouted out of frustration, and she let go of him. She folded her arms and faced the other direction. The gundam was the main way she kept in contact in Domon, and if that was taken away, how would she ever see him again, now that they were in the middle of the Gundam Fight?

"How…how could you do this to me, Domon?" 

"Wha...What do you mean? I thought that this would help." Domon paused. "Do you not want to go through this?" Rain shook her head, and said that she would never think of getting an abortion.

"During the Gundam Fight, the gundam is the only way I come in contact with you. If I can't do that, I won't be able to see you!" Rain yelled, with her back still turned. Domon looked gravely troubled; he hadn't thought aout that.

"Let's just figure this out later, Rain. Let's get home." Domon said lovingly. Rain sniffled. He got back onto the road and drove off. Soon they arrived home. Rain was quiet the rest of the night. She tried avoiding him the whole time. She even slept in the couch. This got Domon worried. What if she hated him for saying that earlier? He couldn't fall asleep, so he decided to talk to Rain, who couldn't sleep either. 

"Please talk to me Rain. I'm here for you. Just tell me what's on your mind."

"Nothing. Nothing is wrong. I just can't sleep. The only sleep I've had in days was the hour long nap I had this afternoon." Her mind re-ran through everything that had happened earlier. A small tear ran down her cheek and Domon walked over to wipe it off. But Rain swatted him away. "I don't need your help." Rain snapped. Domon grabbed her hand and squeezed it tightly, so much so, it began to hurt, Rain tried to tug away but was to no avail. "Let go of me!" Rain spat. But Domon wouldn't, and his grip became tighter. He sat down next to her, and she huffed. 

"Come on, let's go to bed." Domon said persistantly. Rain shook her head no, and she screamed at Domon to let go. Domon yelled that he wouldn't until she agreed to get some sleep. After a lot of screaming, Dr.Kasshu (whom lived at his house next door, Domon lived at Rain's house now) rapidly came over.

"What's wrong, you two!? You never yell this much!" They both turned their heads to look at Dr.Kasshu, and gave him a glare that made him wish for death. They both faced opposite directions of one another. They soon opened their mouths to explain their sudden racket.

"Domon wouldn't leave me alone-"  
"I wanted her to get to bed! Besides, she needs-"

"I can do as I please! I couldn't sleep, that's a-"

"That's not all! You've gotten sick, and I was wor-"

"Why don't you save it, Domon Kasshu! You weren't worried! You just-"

"Why don't you tell me the real reason you guys are fighting?" Dr.Kasshu interrupted. They both paused, and slowly turned to face Dr.Kasshu.

"Rain is-"

"I'm-" They looked uneasily at one another. Rain continued. "I… think I'm pregnant." Dr. Kasshu's jaw dropped. Dr.Kasshu let out a loud cheer as he ran over and squeezed her. She yelped (her stomach was hurting terribly) and Dr.Kasshu began explaing ow great it was.

"I'm going to be a grandfather! About time, too!" Dr.Kasshu shouted, as giddy as a child. He looked at Domon and Rain's faces; they were filled with dispair and sadness. "Why…what's wrong?" the doctor questioned.

"It's just…it's just that if I'm pregnant, I won't be able to work on the gundam, let alone keep in contact." Rain said sadly. Dr.Kasshu pondered for a moment. "And then, when I am ready to have the baby, how would I know where Domon was? And what if he was in a big match when I'm in labour? I just…I don't know what to do!" Rain shouted. Dr.Kasshu looked down at her sadly.

"When you do get into your seventh month, you'll have to be replaced, and I won't hear anything of it." Rain gasped and ran out of the room. She ran up the stairs and into an empty room. She locked the door and wept. She never wanted to leave Domon. And now she was being forced to. In the hardest point in her life, as well. Domon kept knocking on the door, trying to open it, but Rain had laid against the back of the door. Eventually, Domon began to threaten that he would bust down the door. His father insisted that they leave her alone, but being the stubborn fool he is, he continued pestering her. Suddenly, no noise radiated from the room. Then, a clatter of noise bursted out.

"Rain? Rain…. Are you going to come out soon?" Domon asked. A mumble came from the room. "I'm coming in!" Domon shouted as he busted down the door. He gasped at what he saw. Rain wasn't there! He searched every inch of the room, and eventually he looked out the window. He saw Rain scaling down the roof, trying to escape. He called her name, but she continued. She soon reached the bottom and began to run. He jumped onto the roof with ease, and lept to the floor. He caught up to her quickly, and she grabbed on to him.

"I don't want you to leave!" Rain sadly declared. He held her tightly and shook his head.

"I don't want to leave you either... but I have to. I'm trapped Rain; I'm like a caged bird and can't find the key. But you should listen to my father and stay. The government can find someone else for a while." Domon said cuttingly. Rain inhaled deeply and shook her head, and responded with several "no"s. He led her back to their home to have an uneasy sleep. When Domon awoke, he found a note near his head, reading this:

Dear Domon,

I'm sorry for the way I acted yesterday. I've gone to add something to the gundam while I still can. I just wanted you to know will always be by your side, no matter what happens to me. I hope you'll forgive me. I still need you, even if you can replace me. Please come by the hanger.I'll be waiting.

Love, Rain

"What is she thinking? I never said it was her fault!" Domon whispered angrily under his breath. He went to the closet and picked out a loose, white tang top (not a creepy tight one like our ol' buddy Heero, hehe((I know I'm gunna get flamed for that!)) and his normal black jeans. He stuffed the note in his pocket and drove off in the Lander. He soon arrived at the hanger to find that his Gundam had been completely reshined and waxed.It sparkled in the overhead lights. He smiled and snuck up on Rain, whom was finishing the wax on the Gundams head. She must have been here for hours. 

"Hey, you missed a spot." Domon startled Rain. She turned around to look at him; she was sweaty and dirty, and her hair had stuck to her face. She wiped of her face as she walked over to him. 

"Well? Do you like it?" Rain said in a perky mood.

"It's great," Domon said happily. He walked over to the head and put his hand on its smooth surface. He turned to Rain. "Rain, nothing is your fault. I can never blame you," He said sweetly. She squeezed him tightly, even though her stomach hurt far worse then it did yesterday. She stifled a groan. But her eyes showed pain; which made Domon question.

"It's nothing. It's just my stomach hurts still. That's all. And I barely feel it anymore." She lied. Domon told her to take a break, but she wanted to finish waxing the gundam. He agreed; no use having another argument. She slowly walked over to the head and continued her work. While her back was turned, Domon studied her. She was wearing a black-long sleeved shirt and black pants despite the vigorously hot weather. He wondered why. When she was finished, he asked her why she was dressed like that.

"Well, this is my only outfit that isn't drenched in grease. I really need to go shopping," Rain hinted. Domon told her that right after his match tomarrow, they could go shopping wherever she wanted. She smiled and thanked him, and they shook on it. They slowly made their way down to the first floor. Rain admired her job; she had worked for hours on end on it.

"Let's go and run over the tactics for the fight tomarrow," Domon said responsibly. Rain nodded as they walked into another room, hand in hand(Awwwww!). They ran over the fight for the next day; it was against Chibodee Crockett. "It would also be a good time to tell Shirley and the others," Domon commented. Rain nodded hesitantly. That night, Rain got the first full sleep in a long time. But while Rain was sleeping, Domon was doing some last minute training. He was in his own personal (although small) training center in the woods next to the house. He was hitting a punching bag at a rapid pace, readying himself for his big match. He soon got a call from his father saying that the match was to commence in thirty minutes. He ran back to the house and woke Rain. She blushed when she saw how late it was(it was around noon) and apologized. Domon said there was no need to; however, they had to hurry and get to the match. Rain quickly dressed in her old pink dress and ran to the Core Lander, where Domon was waiting.

"Let's go!" Rain shouted as they headed to the fight scene.They already had the gundam waiting there, and Domon quickly strapped up on his MTS. Chibodee was the opponent today, which made Domon very glad. He hadn't seen a Shuffle in over a year. He popped out of nowhere, and said that he was ready when he was. 

"Well, Neo-Japan, it's been a while, hasn't it?" Chibodee asked with a smirk.

"Yes, it has. Let's finish this battle quickly." Domon answered back. Chibodee shrugged and got in a fighting position. The match was excellent; it almost ended in a stalemate. But of course, the victor was Domon.

"Great match, Japan! I haven't had so much fun in ages!" The Neo-American cheered.

"That was great- I feel so realxed. I haven't even had a match in what seems like ages!" Domon replied. The two talked for a while, and changed back into their street clothes. They each walked over to their crew and celebrated the awesome match; whether they had won or lost. Then Rain began to talk to the group of girls, whom were very excited to see her again.

"You look different somehow…." Bunny noted.

"Well, that's what I wanted to speak to you about…" Rain told them. She led them into prvate and then told them the news. 

"You are!?"  
"OOOOOh, congratulations!"

"I'm so happy for you!" The whole group cheered. There were screams of delight and squeels, which scared everyone in the area. They squeezed Rain tightly, who still hadn't recovered. She yelped loudly and they released their grip. She explained that she felt a lot more tender now, so they all backed away. They all decided that they should have a shopping spree to celebrate. But then Rain remembered that she was going to out with Domon today, so she told them to postpone it until tomarrow. They all were perky and cheerul and talked the afternoon away. 

"Ooops, I've got to go!" Rain squeeled in a delighted manner. They all said they're goodbyes and parted ways. Rain made her way back to the hanger, where Domon was impatiently waiting.

"Where were you? You should have been here hours ago." Domon said. Rain explained that she was sorry, and that she had been speaking to the girls. He said that she could look at the gundam later, and that they should go now. She though he was crazy- he had never told her to hold off her work right after a match. Domon turned and said that they should leave before he changed his mind. Rain smiled and they hopped into the Lander. 

***The next morning***

"Yeah, me and the other girls and Rain are going out to celebrate."

"Celebrate what? Domon's victory?"

"You could say that," Shirley said mischieviously. Chibodee arched his eyebrows. He smirked. Shirley and Chibodee were on a small date-so Chibodee was still a happy bachelor. 

"What do you mean…? Or is it a secret?" Chibodee asked, shoveling a plate of food down.

"Hmm… well, I'll tell you, but you have to keep it a secret." Shirley commented. Chibodee nodded, and Shirley began explaining the news in a whisper.

"Well….Rain is…." Shirley whispered the last word of the sentence.

"What?! She is! That's great!" Chibodee yelled. Shirley tried to calm him down, but he was really excited. 

"Shush! Now, you can't tell anyone," Shrley sealed the conversation. Too bad that Chibodee isn't one to keep hot information under his ten gallon hat (te-he, what a sad pun). By the end of the day, the entire Shuffle Alliance and their crews knew the news. The phones were buzzing off the hook at the Kasshu residence, and Rain soon began to fear the phone.

"Who the heck squeeled?! I told the girls to keep quiet for now," Rain whispered under her breath. She left the phone off the hook for several hours. "Ugh, my ears are beginning to ring," Rain muttered. She flopped onto her couch and snuggled under some blankets that were lying near. She was so sleepy lately…

***

Several months pass with exciting matches, surprise visits and happy moments. It was the seventh month of Rain's pregnancy. The month when Rain was to quit her job as Domon's partner and break her old promise she had made in Guyana(or Guiana) Highlands. Ths is where we cut in.

***

He heard a shuffling of feet and slapping of slippers across a tile floor. He peeked his head across the room and looked into the kitchen. His wife, now with a large bulge protruding from her stomach, was cooking him his last home made meal he would eat in over a month. She was preparing his favorite meal; ramen! She was panting harshly as she rushed around the kitchen, trying to find all the ingredients. He stifled a giggle (does Domon giggle? Or does he just smirk? Hehe, I have no idea. Okay, I'll just hurry and finish.) but let out a small laugh. She turned around and huffed. 

"I don't see you helping!" Rain snuffed.

"Okay, just tell me what to do." 

"Well, you can stir this, oh, and help me pour this, and…" Rain began. Domon sweatdropped and tried to keep up. When Domon and Rain ended tangled up with flour and noddles on their faces, things got a tad messy. They began throwing globs of, well, whatever they could find, and stuffed it in one another faces. They laughed until they cried, and ended up in a sweet kiss dripping in sauce. Domon was very surprised and blushed lightly when Rain licked off strangling noodle on his face. They laughed once again. Rain had given up on the meal and they decided to go out to eat. But first, they decided it would be best to shower first.

"Ewww….. I have noodles in my hair!" Rain exclaimed.

"That's nothing! I'm drenched in salad dressing!" Domon replied. They laughed and made the most of their last day together in months. They rode around the town, finding places to eat, places that they had spent most of their time at. They had a great time; but by the end of the day, they were both sad and solomn. Domon was to leave in the morning and meet the replacement crewmember. He then would travel the Neo-Japan training grounds, which was across the country. As they went to sleep, Domon noted to himself to leave before Rain awoke so that he wouldn't have any second thoughts on leaving. He kissed Rain goodnight, but for what he knew, goodbye.

***The next morning***

"He….he…left already?" Rain asked herself as she noticed an empty space next to her. Oh…oh well, she thought. At…at least they had fun while it lasted. She sat up nd rubbed her stomach, and noted never to sleep lying on her belly while pregnant again. She blushed deeply and remembered that she would never get pregnant again anyways. She brushed the thought off and stood. She stretched and yawned. She walked over to her closet and pulled out her robe. She fit into it snuggly. She slipped on her fluffy pink slippers and shuffled out her bedroom door. She had bags under her eyes and her hair was a mess. She quickly poured a mug of tea and flopped onto the couch. She "umphed" and got into a comfortable position. Today was going to be unbearably long. That is, until she got a surprise visit.

"Wow, lookin' great!" A voice complemented. Rain shot up and turned her head from side to side, trying to find the source of the voice. She gasped and blushed to find a sillouhette of a certain Neo-American gundam fighter standing in the door way. She covered herself up, and was beet red at her appearance. Then, a whole set of fighters appeared. 

"Wha…what are you guys doing here…?" Rain chuckled nervously.

"Well," a certain French knight noted,"Domon told us that we should check on you every couple of weeks, and we decided to get a head start."

"Plus Sis, we haven't even seen you in over a year!" Sai exclaimed. Then Rain told them she would be right back, and she flew up the stairs.

"Wow," Chibodee said surprised. "Rain's faster then I am!" They all chuckled and waited patiently. Rain soon arrived down stairs, dressed in a casual kimono and her hair down. They smiled and she directed them to some seats in the living room.

"So, when's the baby due?" Argo said, startling everyone. They looked over to Argo, who had been completely silent the entire time. Rain turned a light red, and said that it was due in two months.

"That soon, eh? That's great news! So, have you decided the name? Or at least found out if it's a girl or boy?" Chibodee asked. Rain paused for a moment and shook her head.

"I dedcided to make it a surprise…" Rain looked up and smiled. "I'm glad all of you are here. I was gunna be alone here for almost 2 months , and that didn't sound like too much fun."

"Madmoiselle Rain, Domon would never think to leave you all alone! No need to worry; the girls should be arriving soon so you won't have to put up with the beast Chibodee much more…"

"Shut up Frenchie!" Chibodee yelled. They soon got into a catfight, and Argo had to separate them. Rain looked at them confused; Gundam Fighters are so odd!

"You guys are so weird!" Rain laughed. They all laughed and spoke of what they had been doing lately. Sai was going out with Cecil and getting many more attendees at the Shaolin(?) Temple. George was still guarding Marie Louise (now she was 17) with his life, and George had become a knight in the Kingdom. Argo had married Nastasha a year after Gundam Fight 13 and the government had finally let his chums out of jail. Now Chibodee was dating Shirley and the rest of his crew had steady boyfriends. He is still the most famous boxer in America and has beaten his record of 200 straight wins.

"Well, the girls will swing by later, and we'll see you in a week or two." Chibodee said with a slick tone (like Fonzie! *Happy Days music plays* Dance to the music! It commands you!). Rain nodded and smiled. But on the inside, she was frowing deeply. She wished for them to not leave so soon!

"Thanks so much for dropping by," Rain said sweetly. "It really means a lot to me." She said twiddling her thumbs. They smiled and padded her on the back, and Sai poked her stomach. Her eye twitched, but she grabbed Sai's wrist. She placed his hand on a certain spot on her belly and he jumped when he felt a kick.

"Woah!" Sai exclaimed. Rain giggled and the rest of the group grinned. They all headed out the door, and said their goodbyes. Rain sadly closed the door and headed back to her now ice cold tea. 

***Meanwhile…***

"Ugh, mmph, ah!" A loud voice groaned and shouted.

"Try and use your sidekick(no pun intended),"

"I can do what I want! Now leave me alone!" A voice screamed back, panting at the extreme workout. Domon was in a training session against tons of Mobile Suits, punching like crazy. He was dripping in sweat, working harder then ever. He wasn't too fond of his new team member, or old member- Akino. She had replaced Rain when she had quit during the finals of the 13 Gundam Fight. He was really tired, so he was very grumpy and agitated (in other words: he was being normal).

"I'm just trying to give you some advice." Akino shot back. Domon yelled and blasted of a mobile suit's head. She huffed and began marking down tidbits on how he was doing-which was exceptional. He suddenly stopped and stood straight. Akino looked up and noticed this and was confused. Over 100 Mobile Suits were ganging up on him. "Sir, you really must start fighting!" Domon was completely calmed and breathed in heavily. Gold ran up his MTS and his hair flared a bright yellow. The whole cockpit was was a blaze with brilliance. Akino gasped and shielded her eyes. Light flushed around the Gundam and a huge cataclysm engulfed the field. Akino yelled if he was alright; he did not answer back. Then, there was nothing on field. Except for a figure that was glowing in the middle of the field, glimmering in the bright lights that lined the roof of the training facility.

"I'm done." 

"Wha…what was that move?!" Akino yelled.

"My secret move- Divine Eruption." (OoOoh… a mixture of both dub and sub! Special!)

***A month and a half later…***

"Uggh…." Rain muttered. She sat up and got out of bed. She yawned and stretched as much as she could, which was a very limited amount. She was very slow nowadays. She shuffled to the kitched and poured herself a bowl of cereal. She reached for the milk when she felt a sharp pain in her lower stomach. She put a hand on it and she 

sat down. She then felt something that made her eyes widen and moan. She was having a contraction. She slowly stood. She grabbed the milk and poured it in her bowl. Maybe it was just a false alarm. But, much to her dismay,it happened again in about 15 minutes. She began to get a tad nervous, but decided to wait a little longer. But when they started more often, she called Dr.Kasshu. She tried to keep as calm as possible; but when Dr.Kasshuu didn't answer she began to get scared that no one would be able to take her to the hospital. But when she redialed, he answered.

"Hello, Kasshu residence."

"It's me, Dr.Kasshu."

"Well, what are you up to?"

"I…I need to get to the hospital. I'm having…" She paused. "Contractions." She heard Dr.Kasshu inhale sharply and he paused.

"Let's get ready to leave. Have you….contacted Domon yet?" Rain gasped and explained that she hadn't and knew that Domon was in one of his big matches that day. "That doesn't matter! You still need to contact him- maybe he will finish in time!" Rain frowned and pondered. She gulped as she had another contraction. She bit her lip.

"There's no way he can finish in time. But we should notify him." Dr. Kasshu quickly arrived over and grabbed a change of clothes. He threw them over to Rain and she quickly dressed. She slipped into some sandals and grabbed her cellphone. She handed the phone to Dr.Kasshu, and he dialed Akino's number. It rang for quite a while and was answered by an angry voice.

"We're in the middle of a match; call later!!" Akino yelled.

"WAIT! Don't hang up!! This is really important!"

"Hurry up! By the way, who is this?"

"This is Dr.Kasshu! Put Domon on the line! And if you can't, I need you to send him a message!"

"Alright, he's really busy and in trouble. Cant this wait?!"

"NO!"  
"Fine! Just give me the message!"  
"Tell him that Rain is going into labour!" Akino gasped and apologised for being so rude. Dr.Kasshu hung up and they drove to the hospital. Meanwhile, Domon wasn't doing too good against Neo-Germany's new gundam fighter. He was being pushed into the concrete, whuch wasn't too much fun. He grabbed the leg that was pushing him down, and threw it off balance. The fighter tripped and fell flat on his face. He jumped back, and Domon quickly stood.

"Domon! Something important has come up! You REALLY need to hurry and finish!"

"Can't this wait until later!?" Domon said as he punched his opponent in the jaw.

"It's about Rain!" Domon slowed to a stop for a moment; distracted. His opponent saw this and jabbed Domon in the stomach.

"What about her!? Is she okay?!" He suddenly came to a stop. His opponent looked at him confused.

"She…she's fine! She's going into labour." Domon inhaled deeply. His mind was screeching at him to go and be with her. But then he thought of what to do- Divine Eruption!It would be perfect! Although, he had hoped to save it for a more important match, for he could only do it a couple of times. He was still standing still when his opponent began to beat him down. But Domon stood silently and calmly. He began to glow once again, and Akino realised what he was doing. She smiled. Gold streaks raced up his body and ran through his hair. His Gundam began to shimmer a deep, rich yellow. His opponent began to step back, with a frightened look on his face. Then, with a sudden flash, light blasted out of the gundam, blanketing the entire field and ripping through the concrete like paper. When the battle was done, all that was left was the God Gundam. Akino gasped as she noticed that there was no trace of the other Gundam Pilot. But she smiled when she saw that Domon had saved the fighter at the last minute. A loud roar came from the crowd, and Domon was claimed victorious. He rapidly jumped from the cockpit, and ran to Akino.

"Where is Rain? I need to go; now!"

"She's at the hospital in the city near your home, I assume."

"I'm leaving. Take care of the Gundam." Akino nodded and Domon got into the Core Lander. He sped away to the hospital which was many miles away, and was where Rain was anxiously awaiting his arrival.

***At Hospital***

"Dad!"

"Domon! Rain is upstairs! Here, follow me!" They sprinted up the stairs, and eventually got to a room labeled:DELIVERY ROOM A29. Dr.Kasshu nodded for them to enter. Domon turned the knob to see several hospital beds, with only one in use. He ran to the bed to find Rain with her teeth clenched and a tear across her cheek. He bent to his knees and stroked her forhead. She gasped-she knew these rough, calloused hands. She turned her head and looked a him lovingly. She reached a hand over to his arm. She pulled it to her chest and she hugged it. He must have looked surprised, but then she whispered something sweet.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean for this to happen so early…" She wheezed.

"No…no." He shook his head. "It's not your fault in the least. So no need to apologize." Rain smiled and she closed her eyes. She sighed deeply.

"Domon…it hurts." She shifted into a more comfortable poition. "So I guess you feel a lot of pain nowadays, eh?" Domon smirked. She was serious.

"Nah, everything's been going fine. Now, why don't you just rest a little while." Rain began to breath in heavily. She grasped his arm, and he laid his hand on her head. He petted her gently, and she smiled. A distressed look swept across her face. 

"Can you get the doctor?" Domon lookd at her, then his father, who nodded. He walked out the door and got the doctor. When the doctor arrived, Rain said that she was ready. The doctor nodded and got a nurse to help and get her ready for delivery. They asked Domon to back away, and they got her into a comfortable position. Soon, another nurse came in and Rain began to breath heavily. The delivery had began. I'm not going to get into this to much, and I think you should now what happened (hopefully…). It went on for an agonizing hour(which is very fast for a delivery), filled with screams and yells of pain and anger. Domon tried to stay as strong as possible, shaking in anticipation. Rain was sweating terribly, and eventually, she gave birth. Domon nearly fainted, and Rain loosened her grip on the sheets she had been clenching. She rested her head on the pillow and panted. Tears were dripping down the sides of her face, and beads of salty liquid stained the sheets. The baby's unbellicle(?) cord was cut, cleaned, and was brought over to its mother. Rain smiled lightly as the baby was laid in her lap.

"It's a boy," a nurse said, as Rain's eyes were tearing so much so that she could barely see. She grinned and kissed the baby on the forhead. Domon ran over and held the baby-his son. The nurses soon took it away, and Rain soon gave birth to the placenta. She rapidly fell asleep, but not before Domon had held her tightly. When she did fall asleep, Domon ran out and talked to his father. They were both teary-eyed out of pure joy.

"So, have you figured out your son's name yet?" His father asked him. He chuckled. "I never thought I would say that!"

"Well, err,no. I thought Rain could have the honor of doing that." Dr. Kasshu nodded. Domon gasped when he remembered that he needed to call his friends! He ran to the nearest pay phone and dialed Chibodee's number.

"What the- Rain already gave birth?!Why didn't you call us earlier!?" Chibodee yelled through the phone. Domon apologized and said that there had been no time. Domon told Chibodee to call the others and tell them. And before Domon knew it, everyone had arrived, squeeling and cheering in delight. The shuffles all padded him on the back and congratulated him. The girls all were talking and seemingly endlessly chattering, and each gave Domon a tight squeeze (resulting in a major blush). In an hour and a half, they were allowed to see the baby.

"He's beautiful," Marie commented. They all agreed, and what no one knew, Domon had a tear streaked down his face. He couldn't believe that this was his child. He pressed a hand against the looking glass, and turned around. He walked to Rain's resting room. She was still napping from the exausting day. The rest of the tip-toed behind, anxious to see how Rain was doing. They were dissapointed to see her sleeping, but Domon walked to her bedside. She was wearing the most peaceful look on her face he had ever gazed upon. She had her hands streched across the bed lazily, and she was lying on her side. He knelt down next to her face and her warm breath blew on his face. He smiled, and she squirmed. She shifted into a more comfortable position with her face into the pillow. His hand reached into her hair and he petted it gently. She blinked and sat up. She yawned and stretched her arms out wide. She muttered a "wha…what happened". She looked at Domon and smiled sweetly. He smiled back, and was about to explain that she had vistors, but not before she had flopped back onto the bed. 

"Uugh…I feel like I've been run over by a train…" Rain muttered. She gasped as she remembered everything that had happened. "Where is he?" She said suddenly. Domon explained that he was in the room next door. Rain put out her hand and Domon began to pull her up. Then she realised all she was wearing was a small hospital gown, and she asked the nurses for a robe (and other small garnments). The nurse came back soon and Rain quickly slipped into the robe. She explained she was still exhausted, and she just needed to see the baby. Domon slowly lead her next door, and she gasped loudly as she saw all of her friends. They all ran over to her, congratualting her and chatting.

"It's finally happened! This is just so wonderful!" The girls announced. Rain apologized for interruting, but said that she really wanted to see her son. They all blushed and said that they were the ones who should be sorry. Rain walked to the looking glass with Domon supporting her (I told you she was tired!) and she looked around, trying to find her son. Domon pointed him out, and Rain grinned. He was gorgeous. She pressed her face against the glass in an attempt to see him better, and a nurse saw this and took pity on her.

"She is the mother, right?" Rain nodded. "Then you can follow me." The nurse led her inside the room her son was in. She shuffled over as fast as she could, and picked him up. He barely opened his eyes and held out his hands. Rain held him close and cuddled him dearly, and she put a hand on his soft head. He had deep blue eyes, just like someone she knew… they were so familiar…but she could not fully put a finger on it. The nurse, however, soon came and interrupted the reunion. Rain wanted to refuse, but knew how much the baby needed sleep. She placed him back down and a tear of bliss streamed down her cheek. Then several more. She placed a small blanket over his tiny body and followed the nurse. She looked back to see that he was reaching for his mother, not wanting her to leave. He began to cry. She turned away and eventually made her way back to her friends. They were smiling affectionatly at their friend, whom smiled back. She wiped the tears from her eyes. She had a small conversation about the baby and his name. Domon turned to Rain.

"So, what should be his name? I've left the decision up to you." Domon asked her. Rain looked around the group, who were waiting anxiously.

"His name…" She paused. "His name is Kyoji,". The crowd gasped and murmured, and Domon stared at her. She looked down, ashamed at her decision. Why did she have to pick that name?

"It's a great name," Domon said, incredibly pleased with her decision. Everyone cheered. Rain smiled and sat down with her head drooped and her eyes closed.

"I…I'm sorry. I need some more sleep." Rain frowned. "I'm exhausted." They all nodded, and Domon helped her back to the bed. She kissed him gently before heading off to an easy sleep.

***The next day…***

"Smugga…reneshkra…." Rain mumbled. She blinked her eyes open, and the first thing she saw was Domon's face staring back into hers. "Ack! You scared me!" She said, putting a hand to her chest. He smiled as he welcomed her to a new morning.

"I guess you've finally woken up!" He paused. "Kyoji is waiting." Rain gasped and smiled. She sat up and threw off her covers.

"Where is he?!" Rain asked anxiously. Domon led her to a room a couple of doors down, which contained a crying Kyoji. She shuffled over to him and softly petted his scalp, which had several dark hairs sprouting from it. She kissed him softly on the top of his head, and he stopped crying and cooed. He held his hands out wide, and she picked him up slowly. She held him in her arms, and she scratched under his chin. He cuddled into her arms, and she grinned. All this while, Domon was standing in the doorway. She made the perfect mother. He had tried to get him to stop crying earlier, but was to no avail.

"So how have you slept, Kyoji?" She asked in a baby talk. Domon did his trademark smirk and walked up to Rain. He placed a hand on her shoulder.

"How did you sleep?" Rain commented that she slept great. She then looked at a clock that was hanging on the wall. Her eyes bulged; it was already 1 in the afternoon!

"Why did you let me sleep in so late? I should have woken up earlier! Man!" Rain complained. She blushed at how rude she had been and apologized. A nurse once again interrupted, and said that Kyoji needed to have some small shots to prevent illnesses at an early age. Rain nodded and handed her Kyoji. Domon bit his lip; even though he didn't show it, he hated shots. Kyoji bawled loudly as he was carried away into a special room. Rain turned back to Domon and walked over to him slowly. She rested her head upon his chest, and she smiled. She never would have believed that this was happening.

"I never got to ask you, Rain." Domon paused. Rain looked up. "Why did you name him Kyoji?" Rain thought for a moment.

"His eyes… they were just like Kyoji's." Domon looked at her with and eyebrow arched. "Kyoji was such a kind soul- always there for us. He was just like a brother to me. I wanted to name our son after someone as great as him," Rain said thoughtfully. "I've also heard that children often come out looking like their uncles or aunts,"

"He was also the reason we're together if you think about it," Domon noted. Rain questioned, and Domon answered the following. "He's the reason I even got into the Gundam Fight, the whole reson we even got to see each other again." Rain smiled and they decided that they should go back to the room. Rain decided to call Shirley and talk to her. She really didn't have much else to do. She spoke with her quite a while, and eventually, the question on everyone's mind was brought up.

"Did it hurt?" Shirley asked hesitantly. Rain flinched at the thought of how much pain she had suffered through in labour.

"Do you want the truth?" Rain asked. Shirley told her "of course I do". "Well, yes. The most of my entire life. For a couple of moments, I didn't even think it was worth it-it had hurt so much. But now, I clearly see I was wrong. It was completely worth anything that could happen." Shirley said that she would never go through child birth, even through torture. Rain chuckled and rolled her eyes. All she could think is: "Yeah, right!" Then Rain asked Shirley if she was still dating Chibodee, and the response was "Who?". Rain didn't want to ask anymore- she guessed that they had gotten into a fight. She then said she would talk to her later. She hung up and dialed Marie.

"Oh Rain! I haven't been able to talk to you! How are you!?" Marie said excitedly. Rain said that she was feeling great, and she wondered how Marie had been. "Well," Marie started. "Something very exciting has happened. Well, after George had seen you and Domon so hppy together, and you with your baby…" Marie paused. "George proposed to me!" Marie shouted happily. Rain excitedly asked a question she already knew thw answer to.

"Did you say yes?!"

"Why of course! I've always loved George, and now that I'm old enough, I wanted to get married to him as soon as possible!" Rain talked giddily on, and Marie explained how romantic George really is. Rain congratualated her, and said that she needed to talk to one last person.

"May I speak to Nastasha, please? Oh, it's you. How are you today?" Rain asked Nastasha.

'I'm doing wonderful! And how are you and Kyoji doing?" She asked.

"He's getting his shots currently," Rain explained. They too chatted about how they were doing. Nastasha explained that her life with a former space pirate was terribly exciting. And about 7 minutes later, Domon came in and explained that Kyoji was waiting for Rain. She said goodbye to Nastasha, and she hung up. She told Domon the news of George and Marie, and he smiled. He then explained that the nurses can't get Kyoji to stop crying. She stood and went to where she heard loud bawling. Kyoji was wailing, and the nurses were very agitated. Rain went to his side and picked him up. Almost instantly, he stopped crying.

"Shhh, now that's a good Kyoji," Rain said, snuggling him affectionately. He cooed and played with her hair. He yanked it, and Rain yelped. She laughed and complimented his grip. "Just like your father's strong grip, huh?" She said as she playfully poked him on the nose. He giggled, even though he had no idea what she was saying. He liked this lady. Rain held him in her arms, and she rocked him gently. Domon grinned as he walked up behind her. She turned around. "Here. You can hold him." She said as she put Kyoji in his father's hands. He almost dropped him, but he caught him at the last minute. "Domon! Be careful!"

"Woah," Domon said as he grabbed Kyoji. He wiped off the sweat on his forhead, and he held Kyoji out in front of him. "Hmmm….you do look a lot like Kyoji." He said thoughtfully. Kyoji frowned and sniffled. He began to cry again. "Oh man, not again! Here Rain, he likes you better," Domon complained as he handed him to Rain. Rain said that Kyoji just doesn't like him yet, but will warm up to him eventually. They smiled, and Rain took him in her arms. He slowly stopped crying, and Rain nestled him into his small bed. He quickly fell asleep. "Rain, do have any idea when we get to leave?"

"Well, it can't be too much longer, maybe a day or two," Rain answered. She explained that the baby still needed some time to get used to the surroundings, and if he rejects something and is allergic, they can treat it here. In all her years, Rain had only helped with a few deliveries, so she didn't know to much about the details. She walked over to one of the nurses and asked them, and her reply was was that she could leave tomarrow. Rain became very excited that she would finally get to leave.

"And Kyoji finally gets to see his new home," Domon said. Rain grinned and they walked out of the room. They talked and talked, and before they knew it, it was dinner time.

"Why don't I go out and grab some burgers?" Dr.Kasshu suggested. The two grinned from ear to ear.

"And some rice balls, please!" Rain added. They laughed, and Dr.Kasshu left. "Well, I guess it's down to just the two of us," Rain said. She snuggled under Domon's arm, and she placed a hand on his chest. She felt his rippled muscles under his cottony black shirt. She felt his hard abs and she nearly melted. She let her head drop onto his broad shoulders, and she sighed. They sat there, undisturbed, for what seemed like forver. That is, until a certain smiling Kasshu came with bags of steaming junk food in his hand. Rain slobbered and chowed down. The two males were sure to keep their hands and feet away from Rain's mouth! She hadn't had a full meal in what seemed like ages. When she finished, she wiped off her mouth and fell back into her seat. She sighed and snuggled into a comfy position. "Thanks, a lot. That was great!"

"No problem. I think you two should say goodnight to Kyoji- the nurses will be putting them to sleep soon. Plus, I think you two should also get to bed, because I'm waking you both up early in the morning," The doctor said, accompanie by loud groans from the couple. Rain scooted into Kyoji's temporary room, and kissed him goodnight. Domon did the same, and for once, Kyoji didn't cry. Domon grinned as he walked out of the room and into his own. He kissed Rain passionatly, and she him tightly. They were in separate rooms since the hospital only had one bed per room- and the bed was very small; Rain barely fit in it. Dr. Kasshu got to see Kyoji up close for the first time; he couldn't believe he was a grandfather. He hoped that he would be able to spend time with little Kyoji. He chuckled. He would have never known that is grandchild would be named after his own child. But this quickly saddened him; the last he saw of his first son was when he was escaping in the DG. It brought up bad memories, so he decided not to think to much about it. He whispered goodnight and wandered off to his bed. 

***Next morning-6 AM!!!***

"Uhhh… leave me alone….." Rain said as she swatted the doctor away. She tossed onto her side, and mumbled. She threw the covers over her head to shield her eyes from the bright lights.

"Wake up, sleepy head! This is the ay you get to go back home!" Dr.Kasshu cheerfully answered back. Rain groaned and slowly sat up. She yawned, continuously, until the doctor began to yawn, and then Rain yawned loouder, and it became a never ending cycle. Sh stretched her arms out wide, and she flopped back onto the bed. "Aren't you the least bit excited to go back?" The Kasshu asked. Rain answered with a grumble and she lazily rolled out of the bed. She hit the floor with a smack, and she slowly stood. She looked at the clock.

"What the- why in the heck did you wake me up so early!?"

"So, we could have enough time today to get everything for the baby inside the house! That will take a very long time, by the way!"

"Fine, I'm getting up! Is Domon up yet?"

"No, I thought you could have the honor of doing that." The doctor said with a grin. Rain smiled and slipped into a robe. She followed Dr.Kasshu to his room, and she saw Domon, sleeping like-a log. She giggled. She told her father-in-law to be quiet. She slowly snuck up on unsuspecting and snoring body. She suddenly jumped on top of him, yelling a loud good morning. He jolted up, completely unaware of the situation. Rain was laughing hard, as well as his father whom was in the doorway.

"Wha…what? What's going on here?" Domon asked confusedly. Rain giggled and gave him a sloppy kiss. He was surprised, but he wasn't complaining!

"Well, it was your father's idea. We need to get everything ready for the baby," Rain commented. Domon nodded and they just laid there for a while, kissing and other mushy stuff. Dr.Kasshu sighed and walked out of the room with shoulders drooped.

"I didn't want to see that…" He muttered. They soon came out of the room, fully dressed.

"So, what do we do now?"

"Well, get Kyoji, get the heck outta here, and then head home," Dr.Kasshu explained. They both nodded and strolled to the doctor and asked if they could leave.

"Well, let me just double check his health, and you'll be good to go!" The doctor left the room, and soon came out with a perky Kyoji. He handed him to Rain, and she grinned and thanked him. The doctor smiled and Domon got all of their stuff. They checked out, and walked out to the Core Lander. Domon said that he forgot something, and he ran back inside. What they didn't know, he had been planning a surprise baby shower, and he had just called the house so that their friends would be ready to welcome them. He ran back outside and jumped in the Lander.

"Now, go slow, we don't have a safe seat for the baby." Rain scolded Domon. He reponded with a nod. He *slowly* drove away, and Rain held Kyoji tightly. Dr.Kasshu drove in the car that he had brought Rain and him to the hospital in.The doctor knew about the shower, so he sped home before Domon and Rain. "So, let's go home first. Then we can grab some stuff from the department store. I've already emptied out the room next to ours." Rain noted. Domon sighed as he stepped on the gas. He slowly made his way home, where he knew that his friends were waiting. He eventually arrived, and Rain smiled when she saw her house. She slowly slid out of the Lander, and Domon ran to open the door. Rain was holding Kyoji in her arms, after all. He put a foot in the door, and he heard very quiet murmers. He swung open the door and was greeted by a loud cheer.

"Wha…what's all this?" Rain gasped.

"Well, Domon planned a surprise baby shower!" Marie squeeled as she stepped out from behind a chair. Rain grinned, but it as soon turned to a frown when Kyoji shifted from his sound sleep and began to cry. She thanked everyone happily, and said that she would be right back. She let Kyoji down in her large bed, and he quickly fell back asleep. She ranback to her friends and they had a grand time. They had all brought small gifts for Kyoji, and each were thoughtful and helpful. The party lasted for hours, and someone very special came for a visit. A certain Neo-Sweden fighter had heard the news and came by to congradulate the two parents.

"Allenby! I haven't seen you in so long!" Rain exclaimed when she opened the door and was greeted by a perky blue-haired woman. She smiled and entered the house.

"I haven't seen you two in years!" Allenby said excitedly. She looked around the 

room, and was greeted warmly by everyone. "So, how have you been?"

"We've been doing great, Allenby. What have you been up to?" Domon asked.

"Well, not to much, 'cept…" Allenby went on to explain that she had met a great guy named Seitt! Rain gasped and blushed. That couldn't be the Seitt she knew. But when Allenby explained that he was from Neo-Turkey and she met him in a Gundam Fight, Rain knew it was him. She giggled. She had never imagined that Seitt would date someone as outrageous as Allenby! She made a mental note to visit Seitt after the Gundam Fight and say hi. "Enough about me! Now for the real reasone I came! Where's the kid!?" Rain led Allenby (and the rest of the group that wanted to check on Kyoji) to her room.

"His name is Kyoji," Rain told Allenby as she picked him up gently.

"He's beautiful…" Allenby said in awe. Rain held him out to her, and she held him tightly. She grinned and and playfully wagged her finger in Kyoji's face. He giggled and swatted at her. She handed him back to Rain, who placed him back in the bed. They went back into the living room, and began talking once again. After a couple of hours, Chibodee looked at the clock and announced ome sad news.

"There's a match in an hour I have to watch- the winner's gunna be my opponent in my next match. Thanks for the great time!" Chibodee said. His crew also said their thank you's and good byes. After a while, everyone had to go.

"Thanks for coming by! Visit anytime! Oh yes, and thanks for the gifts!" Domon and Rain said together. The group waved goodbye and left.

"So, you planned this all yourself, did you?" Rain asked with an eyebrow arched.

"Yeah, can't I ever be a little bit social? Yeesh," Domon said sarcastically. Rain turned around and pulled Domon down into a sweet kiss. His eyes widened, and he stopped the kiss. "What was that for?"

"Just a thanks, for all you've done." Rain said sweetly and lovingly. Domon's eyes drooped in a happy manner, and he squeezed his wife.They were about to embark in a passionate kiss when they we interupted by a loud bawling. Rain sighed and walked to Kyoji. "There, there, it's okay. I'm here," Rain cooed. Kyoji slowly stopped crying. Rain turned to her husband. "Domon, we need to go shopping. For a crib, clothes, and stuff to decorate his room with. Oh, and have you talked to Akino? Darn it!" Rain stopped. "You have to start training, don't you? Hmm, I guess I'll go with Dr.Kasshu,"

"You can just call me father, Rain! No need to be so formal!" Dr.Kassu said, surprising the two. He grinned and waved. "So, you need to go shopping, huh? Well, Domon really does need to get back to training, and he sort of left Akino hanging. And I'd be happy to go shopping for my grandchild! But," He turned to Domon. "You will need to take some time out of your schedule to be with your son. These are crucial times for a baby- you need to hold up your end of the deal in being a father." Domon frowned. His father was right- his child might grow up without barely seeing his face.

"Domon, he's right. But for now, you should go and speak to Akino." Rain added. Domon sighed and nodded, kissed Rain goodbye and threw on his famous red cloak. He headed out the door and jumped into the Lander. Dr.Kasshu took Rain to the department store and bought a crib and other essential things for Kyoji. They went home and set up the room, and were very pleased with the finished project. "Hmm…. What color should we paint it?"

"I think…a light yellow would look nice. But what ever you think is best."

"That would be great… but maybe Domon should choose." Rain said as she put a hand on her chin and on her hip. Then she laughed. "What am I thinking? Asking Domon about home furnishing? Yeesh!" They both laughed. Rain smiled. She always had a fun time with her father-in-law. They both sat down, and Rain held Kyoji in her arms. Domon didn't come back until around 2 AM, with which Rain faithfully awaited. She greeted him at the door, and he was drenched in sweat with his long raven hair stuck to the sides of his face. A layer of oil encased his skin, and he brushed past Rain. He was groggy and tired, as well as grouchy and grumpy. She frowned and followed him, and he went straight to his room and flopped onto the covers. He groaned, and Rain shuffled over to him. He kept reaching for his back and trying to peal off his shirt. She helped him, and she gasped when she saw what ailed his back. It was a huge bruise. She gently ran her fingers over it, and it was accompanied by a loud groan. Rain sighed. It looks like her life was back to normal. Except that now, she also had to deal with a loud crying each night for the next year of her life. She smiled. She bent down and kissed Domon on the back of his head, and she helped him up. He walked into the shower with only one word: Thanks. She walked into the next room, and scoopd Kyoji into her hands. Her life was everything she wanted it to be. Love. Destiny. A child of her own. She sat down and grinned. She loved life.

***

Domon ended up winning the Gundam Fight. George and Marie Louise ended up getting married, living happliy ever after. Chibodee got back with Shirley and became the World Champion Boxer. The Shaolin Temple had finally been fully revived as a gift for Sai doing so well in the Gundam Fight. News of a former ex-space pirate becoming a father was spreading quickly. And Kyoji grew up loving both his parents equally, gaining his father's strength and courage, and his mother's kindness and wisdom. And Rain grew to love Domon more each passing day. And maybe, we can pick the story in a couple of years, but this is where we leave the remainder of the story up to your imagination.

***

*Wakes up*WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT! THIS WAS THE LONGEST THING EVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 19 PAGES! OMG! I FINISHED EVERYTING! THE STORY IS COMPLETE! YESSSSS! I might make a sequel…. Whatever you guys want! Tell me if you want me to make a story with multiple chapters or one shots. I need your opinions!!! Yay! Yes! Oh yeah! I hope your eyes didn't bleed from such a long epilogue! Okay, I will now show you a display of thank you's for reviews since the fourth chapter. Bask in it's glory! Bask!

Severyn: Your reviews meant the a lot to me. (No offense to everyone else, I love all of of you!) You reviewed every chapter (I think...), and it just made me very perky. Yay! And about how you can make the sequel... we'll see about that.... Thanks again!

Shadow Tigress: Thanks a lot! Yes, you should have much pride in the name! :D I hope you enjoyed this story. Oh and, and be proud of being a sucker for lovey-dovey stuff! :P

Anthony1: Thanks so much! I love making cliffhangers! Hehe.. they're just so evil! 

Admiral R.T: I'm very glad you liked this! Thanks so much! :3

SakuraAngel2680: Thanks! I'm glad you thought it was awesome! ^^

Killer: Thanks! Every review means to me, no matter how small! *wink wink*

katie(kenshin lover): Eeeh! I just have to squeal each time I think of the last episode! I just love it so much as well! I'll tell Legolas that you found him funny. He'll love that! :D Thanks!

Mobius 1: Thanks!

Black Joker Lady: Wow, *the* great BJL actually reviewed one of my stories! *faints* Sorry, I'm a big fan! ^^ (Hope that didn't sound too creepy...lol) Thanks, I'm glad you thought it was cute! *Continues singing G Gundam theme song*

Inuyasha147: Thanks! I like sweetness! :D

Wow, I bet most of you skipped that too. Well, like I said, review and tell me what kinda stories you want! Well, I hope you all enjoyed ~The Day Has Arrived~! *bows* Keep tuning in! Until next time, see ya'!

--Sailor Hannah


End file.
